


Creamy...

by orphan_account



Category: New Girl
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coffee Kink, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Underwear, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fleshjack, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Minor Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plushophilia, Popcorn, Popcorn Trick, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revelations, Rough Oral Sex, Sauce as Lube, Scent Kink, Self-facial, Sex Toys, Sitophilia, Sleepwalking, Smut, Socking, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Stuffed Toys, Submissive Nick Miller, Teddy Bears, Voyeurism, WTF, cucumber, cum kink, fleshlight, hotdog - Freeform, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick Miller has a kink for coffee added with his cum. Every morning he makes a cup of coffee and locks himself in the bathroom to... cream it. But what happens if Nick realizes he's not alone in there?





	1. ...Coffee

Like every other morning, Nick Miller woke up slowly and yawned, stretching like a cat. His dark brown eyes blinked trying to adjust to the light shining through the blinds. What time was it? Early. Way too early. Decided to sleep another couple of minutes, Nick closed his eyes and turned around, when he suddenly felt something that made him change his mind. Realized what it was, Nick opened his eyes wide and threw the bed sheets away from himself, finding a huge tent in his boxers. The fussy pout on his face turned into a dirty grin. 

He was wearing nothing but those tight boxers and a pair of Winston's socks. Thrown his head back against the pillow, Nick slid his hand slowly across his hairy chest and down to his bulge, rubbing it through the fabric. Fuck... It was already completely hard... He couldn't hold a moan. God bless morning wood, the only thing capable of turning a grumpy Nick into a less grumpy Nick. 

As he kept stroking himself through the boxers, Nick raised his left arm and sniffed his hairy armpit, inhaling at the top of his lungs. Mmm... Fucking hot... He hadn't taken a shower for three days and he had started to stink just like he liked. Just like a man. Now completely awake and impatient to release, Nick put his legs down the bed, sitting up straight, and listened. There was silence behind the door of his bedroom. No pin dropped. Slowly and silently, Nick walked to the door and opened it just enough to peek with one eye. Nobody was around. Perfect. Quietly, Nick threw the door open and walked out, heading for the kitchen. It was time for a good coffee. 

Nick Miller loved coffee. Black, sweetened, filtered, decaffeinated, he didn't care as long as it was coffee and it was added with a secret ingredient. Cum. His cum. He couldn't tell how or when he had started drinking it, but since he was in college, he hadn't gone a day without a cup of his creamy coffee, as he called it. Nobody had ever known about this kink of his, not even Schmidt that had lived with him for a lifetime. Nick had always been very careful not to be caught. He used to make his coffee, pour it in a cup and then lock himself in the bathroom to... season it. Then, he liked to come out of the bathroom and drink it in front of his unsuspecting roommates, like nothing had happened. It turned him on so badly. 

Gotten to the kitchen, Nick made a cup of instant coffee and looked around. Nobody was there, just him and the strong scent of roasted coffee, filling his nostrils. His cock twitched. Damn... He was so hard that it hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. Grabbed his cup of coffee, Nick rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He was so horny and sexually hungry that in no time his boxers were down to his knees and his right hand was wrapped around his aching cock. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he turned to the mirror. Back to college days, Nick had accidentally found out the beauty of masturbating while staring at his own reflection and since then, he hadn't been able to do without. He liked watching his muscles contract as he touched himself... Watching his big cock be squeezed tight in his tough hand and his face expression when he came... 

His dick was quite long, about 7,5 inches, and thick with two balls big as two meatballs, all covered with a deep forest of dark hair. As he kept working his cock, moving his right hand up and down, Nick used his left one to reach his hard nipple and play with it, pinching and pulling it, softly. He couldn’t help but let out a low groan.

“Nick? Is it you?” A voice echoed into the bathroom. Nick's eyes widened. That sounded like Schmidt's voice. But, how was it possible? Nobody was in the bathroom. There was just- Nick's heart skipped a beat when he realized. He wasn't alone. Schmidt was in the shower. A few steps from him. With nothing but a shower curtain between 'em. How horny must he have been not to hear the shower working? Nick mumbled some incomprehensible noises, not knowing what to say. “Hey Nick, I know you're there. Don't you dare scare me, Psycho!”

“Yeah... No... I... The door wasn't locked... I-I didn't know the bathroom was occupied” Nick managed to say, stuttering. He was paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what to do. He needed to put his boxers back on and get the hell out of there, before Schmidt caught him. Yes, that's what he needed to do. Nick looked down to pull up his underwear and realized his hand was still on his hard cock, jerking. His whole body had frozen but his hand. It hadn't stopped a second to move, in fact, it had started to move faster and... It felt good. It felt fucking good. He couldn't stop it. He didn't want to. Not now. “Hey Schmidt, since I'm already here, do you mind if I take a pee?” 

"Nah, no problem bro. But don't flush or the water in the shower gets cold. Fuck. It's been years since I asked the landlord to fix it but-” Schmidt replied relaxed as he started talking about pipes and boiler, but Nick had already stopped listening to him after the first sentence. He was too busy admiring himself in the mirror while pumping his cock, merciless. Damn... It was a really good show. Nick kept speeding up his movements while rubbing his hairy chest. Another moan escaped from his lips. “Nick, are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I totally agree with you” Nick replied, forcing his voice to remain steady, despite the fact that he was getting overwhelmed by jolts of pleasure. Schmidt seemed satisfied by his roommate's answer and immediately started talking again. In the meanwhile, Nick had wrapped his left hand around his shaft and moved his right one to his purple dickhead, rubbing his thumb across the wet tip and playing with the slit, which was leaking precum. Fuck... He was close... Very close... Nick stopped stroking himself to rather thrust into his fist as he brought his right hand fingers to his mouth and licked 'em off, tasting his precum. Mmm... Saltyish... As he felt his orgasm building up, Nick lost control of himself and began to grunt, loudly. “Fuck, yeah! Fuck, yeah! Fuck, yeah!

“Nick? Is everything alright? You ok?” Schmidt asked, worried from the shower.

“Yes, yes! I'm... ok. No, better than ok!” Nick gasped, breathless. He felt so good that for a second he had forgotten Schmidt was in the bathroom too. Biting his lips, Nick tried to keep his panting controlled, which was getting more and more difficult. Then, after one last thrust, he let go of his straining erection and reached for the cup of coffee on the sink in front of him. Aiming his cock, Nick began to shoot his load straight into it, moaning. Three... Four... Five squirts of thick, tasty spunk. “Oh, God...”

Nick panted and whined, looking in the mirror as he kept stroking himself through the orgasm, milking the last drops of cum left. He was such a mess. A hot mess. His face flushed... His lips parted... His hair soaked in sweat... Damn. He looked so animalistic. 

Smirking, Nick slipped his cock into the cup and spun it around in circles to stir the coffee. The brew was still warm, but not too hot. It was perfect. Nick wished he could have stayed like this forever, but the sound of the shower turning off, brought him back to Earth. Shit. Schmidt had finished his shower and was about to get out from one minute to the next. In a flash, Nick put down the coffee cup on the sink and ran to the toilet bowl, pretending to pee. The shower curtain opened and a wet Schmidt got out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey, I thought you had gone. How much water have you drunk? Anyway, was it you making those strange noises?” Schmidt asked, heading to the mirror. Nick hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Schmidt wasn't stupid. He knew what he had done. Maybe he should have just come clean. Schmidt was a guy too, after all. He surely knew about certain needs to fulfill. But even with all that, Nick still felt embarrassed. Swallowing hard, he pulled up his boxers and slowly turned to his roommate. He didn't know what to say. Well, this couldn't get much worse, right? Instead, once he had turned around, Nick realized it could have gotten worse and that it had gotten. In front of him there was Schmidt. Sipping his coffee. Nick's jaw dropped. “What?”

“That's... That's my coffee...” Nick whispered, shocked.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm late and I don't have time to make some for me. Hope you don't mind” Schmidt explained, taking another sip. Nick smiled politely but inside he screamed. Hope you don't mind. Of course he minded. It was his coffee. His creamy coffee. “Is there some spices in it? It tastes weird”

“Weird?” Nick repeated, gulping. 

“Yeah, it's salty and there's a bitter aftertaste, but it's good. Weird-good” Schmidt said, drinking it all in one shot. Nick tried to look natural, but it wasn't that easy. Specially when Schmidt looked in the mirror and licked off the coffee mustache from his face. Nick felt his cock hardening again. “Ok. Good. Now I have to go. Ah, remember to flush before you leave and for God's sake, Nick. Take a shower! You're smelling like a wet dog and honestly you also look like one. Isn't it time to shave? Anyway, the coffee was great. Thanks”

“You're welcome” Nick replied as Schmidt unlocked the door and left the bathroom in a hurry. He stood motionless for a few seconds trying to realize what had just happened. Well, he had masturbated in the bathroom with Schmidt in the shower and his roommate had drunk his cum. Perfect.


	2. ...Face (Nick)

Nick Miller tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. It was almost 2:00 A.M. and he was having a hard time sleeping. How could he? Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered the scene of that morning. Schmidt drinking his cum. Well, actually, his coffee added with his cum, but this wasn't the point. Why couldn't he get it off his mind? He had never thought so long and hard about another guy and this was scaring him. He wasn't gay. Yeah, he was used to drink his own cum and do other nasty things that could make you question his sexuality, but he was straight. 100% straight. Then, why did his cock twitch every time he thought about that morning? It certainly didn't have anything to do with Schmidt... Or the image of his perfect, wet body just out of the shower... Or the image of Schmidt licking the coffee/cum mustache off his face... Fuck. Nick realized his dick had just grown painfully erect. He was pitching a rent under the covers. Now he wouldn't have gotten to sleep. He had to take care of it. 

With a buck grunt, Nick kicked the sheets off himself and sat up on the bed. He was wearing the same clothes he had on that morning. Just a tight pair of boxers and Winston's socks. Trying not to make too much noise, he stood up and moved to the door, opening it and getting out. He would have loved a cup of his creamy coffee, but Nick knew that if he had had one, he wouldn't have fallen asleep anymore. So, he grabbed his crotch and headed straight to the bathroom. No sound came from his roommate's rooms, but Jess's deep snores. Perfect. Gotten to the bathroom, he turned on the bright light and locked the door behind him. He wanted no other surprise for that day, so he made sure that nobody was around, before taking off his boxers and watching his hard cock bounce up and down. Smiling in anticipation, Nick lay on his back and let out a groan at the contact between his warm body and the cold floor. Damn... It turned him on ever more, if possible. 

Without wasting any more time, Nick ran his hands down his hairy abdomen and took hold of his 7.5 inches, thick cock, stroking it with his fingers from the base to the tip. Fuck... He really needed this... As he kept touching himself with soft, long strokes, Nick used his free hand to reach his pair of used boxers and put 'em to his face. Then, he took a deep breath. Mmm... He had started to sniff his underwear in college, to evaluate if he could have worn it again, and he had immediately fallen for that musky smell of balls. Over time, he had found out that the more he wore it, the more the smell got stronger. Pungent. Exciting. His record was a whole month without changing his boxers. 

Rubbing the dirty underwear all over his face and sucking on the yellow, crusty stain of piss, cum and sweat like a tea bag, Nick grabbed his cock as hard as he dare and gradually picked up the pace of his strokes. His hips were rocking his sync with his hands while his nose and mouth were filled with the piercing scent of his sex. He was in heaven. A heaven of pleasure. But it still wasn't good enough for him. Hornier that he had been in years, Nick moved his boxers from his mouth and slid a finger into it, coating it all with his saliva. Then, he spread his legs and slid down his body with his hand. Down his hard nipple, his upper abdomen, his hairy pubis and his full balls, until he got to his virgin hole. Nick teased it a bit, circling it with the tip of his index finger. A loud moan escaped his lips. It was Caroline who had introduced him to fingering. She was used to stick a finger up his ass whenever she was giving him a head. She called him “the impertinent blow-job”. As much as he hated that name, Nick loved the act itself. He didn't even have to push the finger in to feel aroused.

Nick's groan grew louder and louder as he felt his orgasm approaching. Damn... It felt like a powerful one... Without further ado, Nick shook his head until his boxers fell down from his face. Then, with a swift movement, he pulled his legs up and rolled back onto his shoulders, raising his legs over his head. Now his cock was just a few inches from his face, pointing directly to his open mouth. He had never been a very flexible person, he was rather stiff as a board, but he had been practicing a lot and now he could get in this position, easily. Drops of his precum oozed out of his slit and dripped on the tip of his waiting tongue. Nick didn't hesitate a second and swallowed it down, enjoying its salty taste. As he kept pumping his cock harder and harder, faster and faster, Nick got tired of teasing his hole and finally buried his index finger up his ass, to the hilt of his knuckle. In a blink of an eye, he had begun to finger-fuck himself, sliding his finger in and out of his ass, furiously. Nick started moaning, uncontrollably. He was pushing deeper and deeper, digging his finger into his tight hole. Until he finally managed to find what he was looking for. His prostate. The moment he had hit it, he came.

His cock squirted 7 loads of white, warm spunk. Most of it shot straight into his open mouth, while the rest went flying all over his face, from the stroking action. Nick kept stroking himself for a while, breathing heavily. He wished there was a mirror on the ceiling to look at himself right now. It must have been a sight. His body contorted in that position... His face spattered with his cum... His finger still up his ass... Damn. It looked very sexy... Coming down from the orgasm high, Nick pulled his finger out and lowered his back and legs down to the floor, trying to catch his breath. It was then that he heard it. Knocks on the door.

"Nick, is it you?" A familiar voice asked, from the other side of the door. Nick tensed up, caught off-guard. It was... It was Schmidt's voice. Taken by surprise, Nick swallowed the bitter load of cum still in his mouth and sat up, glancing at the door. Seriously? Seriously? What were the chances of being caught twice in one day by the same person? What? The knocks went on. “Hey, Nick. Just tell me if you're ok”

“Yes, yes. I'm ok. What are you doing in here?” Nick asked, with his heart racing.

"Nothing. I was sleeping when I heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom and I decided to go and check it” Schmidt explained, still sleepy. Nick silently cursed himself for having been so loud. He always was. Luckily, he had also been wise enough to lock the door. If Schmidt had seen him like this, naked with the face covered in spunk, no excuses would have held water. Thank goodness, he had plenty of time to clean himself up before going out. “Hey, Nick. Are you done in there? I need to pee”

Crap.

"Yeah, I'm almost... done. Just a moment” Nick replied, looking around the room agitated. What could he do? He needed to find a solution... His eyes fell on his boxers. He had no choice. Panicked, he picked up his underwear and wiped his face with the inside of it. Then, he rose to his feet with a snap and, a little hesitating, slipped his boxers on. Nick shivered at the uncomfortable feeling of soaked fabric against his crotch. But there was no time to complain. After a quick breath to calm down, he walked to the door and unlocked it. Then, he opened it just in time to catch Schmidt yawning in his face. He looked so drowsy. “Here you are. The bathroom is all yours”

“Thanks, dude. Hey, wait a second... What's on your face?” Schmidt asked, reaching out and stroking the tip of his finger over his roommate's unshaven face. Nick's eyes widened and his throat dried when he realized what Schmidt had just scooped up from him. A dollop of his cum. He stared at his roommate as he sniffed and smoothed the sticky fluid between his fingers, intrigued. “What the hell is this?”

“Well...” Nick stammered, not knowing what to say. Schmidt was a curious and stubborn person. He would have never let go until he had found out what it was. Nick had to make something up... But what? He needed a credible answer... “It's... It's... It's a face cream”

“A face cream?” Schmidt repeated, not completely convinced. Nick felt his heart rate increase. Schmidt was about to find out. He was screwed. Screwed but at the same time excited. This situation scared him as much as it turned him on. After all... Schmidt was touching his cum. His tasty, white cum... Without thinking, Nick leaned forward and took his roommate’s finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. Schmidt's jaw dropped. "Nick, what the fuck are you doing? Spit it out! You can't eat a face cream!” 

"What?" Nick mumbled, with Schmidt's finger still in his mouth. It took him a while to realized what he had done, but once he had, he immediately pulled his roommate's finger out of his mouth with a pop. Damn. He had gotten caught up in the moment and had let himself be carried away by it. He had fucked up. He had really fucked up this time. Now, there were only two chances left: confess or fuck up even more. Nick had no doubt about what to do. “Actually, this one is eatable. It's a natural facial cream. Sometimes I added to my coffee, too. Miller family's secret recipe”

“Miller family's recipe?” Schmidt repeated still doubtful, wiping his wet finger in his shirt. Nick nodded, trying to look more natural and confident as possible. A wrong move and everything would have come out. Luckily, Schmidt seemed to believe him, specially when his hand reached out and caressed his face, gently. “Fuck, your skin is very soft. One of these days you have to lend me that cream”

“Yeah, sure” Nick replied, still disoriented. Satisfied, Schmidt entered the bathroom and headed for the toilet bowl as Nick stepped out and closed the door at his back. He had just promised Schmidt to spray cum on his face, hadn't he? Well, at least he had gotten away with it. Yeah, he had made it, again. Now he could finally go back to slee- Nick looked down and whined, seeing another tent in his boxers. It looked like he wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night.


	3. ...Cucumber

Nick Miller opened the refrigerator door, scratching his ass. It was Friday morning. Jess was at school, Schmidt was at his office and Winston was... well, he didn't know where the hell Winston went every morning. It didn't matter. What really mattered was that the loft was empty. Nick's plan for today was having a big breakfast, locking himself in his bedroom and jerking off like there was no tomorrow. Fuck. It had been a few days since the night Schmidt had almost caught him and since then, Nick hadn't touched himself, scared of being totally busted. But today, today he didn't give a damn about it. He hadn't came for two days which was like a year for him. Not to mention his balls that were so full that he thought they would have burst at any moment.

Nick checked the fridge, looking for something to eat. He needed something nutritious to last for the whole masturbation session he had in mind, but nothing too heavy. Rather protein. But what? Nick's eyes scanned the shelves and stopped on an egg carton. Eggs were perfect. Nick loved 'em. He could fry 'em and... Nah. Bad idea. He was wearing nothing but a pair of strained boxers and he couldn't risk to splatter boiling oil on his beloved body. Nick shook his head and moved to the next shelf, where there was a yogurt. Jess's yogurt. He took it and sniffed. Blah, disgusting. 100% natural, 100% crap. Next. Nick put the yogurt back on its place and his eyes fell on something he would have never expected to find in his fridge. A cucumber. What the hell was it doing in his fridge? 

Curious about it, Nick picked it up and studied it for a while. Damn. It was huge. He was no expert in cucumbers, but he had never seen one bigger, thicker or greener than the one he was holding. He was almost fascinated by it. It was so hard. It almost looked like a... Nick's eyes widened as a idea ran through his mind. A stupid, crazy, dirty idea which made him harden in his boxers. Suddenly, he forgot about breakfast. Completely. He closed the fridge door and headed to his room, briskly.

Walked down the hall, Nick closed his bedroom's door and leaned against it, nervously. Was he really going to do that? Was he really going to shove a cucumber up his ass? He looked down on the vegetable in his hand and gulped. Fuck. It looked even bigger than before. Hell, yeah. He was going to do that. Since he had started fingering himself, he had always wanted a dildo. A black, thick dildo to have some fun with. But how would he have explained it if one of his roommates found it? It would be pretty embarrassing to clarify, but nobody would make a question about a cucumber. Excited as ever, Nick looked at the huge vegetable and felt butterflies in his stomach like a horny virgin who was about to have his first time. And that was true, in a way. He had no idea how to do it. Should he have just shoved it up? No, it would have hurt. He needed to lube it up, first.

Clumsily, he brought the cucumber to his mouth and, ever clumsier, closed his lips around the tip of it. He had never done anything like this and he felt so uncomfortable, so he just closed his eyes and tried to go with it. He started with swirling his tongue and, once he had felt more at ease, he bobbed his head up and down the vegetable, taking as much of it as he could. Soon, Nick moved from lubing the cucumber up, to giving it a real blow-job. The vegetable was very thick and his jaw started to ache, quickly. It was predictable. Nick had never sucked a cock, let alone a cucumber that big. But he liked it. Yeah, Nick really enjoyed it and thought he was pretty good at it until, for distraction or excessive security, he pushed it a little too far and started to gag. Badly. Taken by surprise, Nick took the cucumber out of his mouth and coughed, hard. Maybe he had exaggerated a little bit this time, but he didn't care. He looked at the glistening cucumber in his hand, all covered in his saliva. It was ready.

Not wanting to waste any time, Nick pulled down his boxers and threw 'em on the floor, revealing his 7.5 inches, fully erect cock, already dripping in anticipation. Good. Now he just needed to... shove it up. Easier said than done. Nick bent his knees and placed the tip of the cucumber at his opening, pressing in just slightly. Damn... It was going to hurt so bad. After a deep breath, Nick built up his confidence and pushed the vegetable, forcing it in. He pushed and pushed but... nothing. It didn't enter. Shit. Refusing to give up at this point, he bent his knees more, grabbed the cucumber with both hands and pushed harder. Finally, the tip of the vegetable popped in. Nick gasped and clenched his teeth not to scream. He had never experienced so much pain his all life. It was like the cucumber was ripping him apart and just the tip of it was in. Stubbornly, Nick tried to get the rest of the vegetable past his tight ring, but he had to stop once the pain became unbearable. He couldn't hold back his tears. Damn it. His saliva wasn't enough. He needed lube. Real lube. But he had none. He barely kept up with his rent, he had no money to buy lube. He had to substitute it. But what with? Another harebrained idea ran through his mind. He could use... Olive oil. Yeah.

Leaving no time for second thoughts, Nick burst through his room's door and ran to the kitchen, with the cucumber still inserted in his ass. Well, rather than running, he was walking funny, awkwardly and stiffly, like he had just been fucked for hours. To say nothing of his hard cock bouncing up and down with each step he took. He wished he could see himself from the outside. Gotten to the kitchen, Nick searched for the oil bottle and grabbed it, before walking funny back to his room, where he took the cucumber out of his ass, whimpering at the loss. He wasn't so sure that oil could work. He remembered that once Schmidt had told him about having used it with Elizabeth back to college days, but he didn't know whether to believe it or not. Well, he was going to find it out. Impetuously, Nick poured the olive oil all over the cucumber, not caring about spilling some on his carpet. Once the vegetable was perfectly oiled, he ran two fingers across his hole and pushed 'em in, stretching it as much as possible. Fuck, yeah. It was time.

Nick got in position again, bending his knees and trying to relaxing. He knew he needed more prep, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He couldn't wait any longer. Eager, Nick removed his fingers from his hole and replaced 'em with the tip of the oiled cucumber, which slid in easier. Nick let out a cry of pain. Despite the lubrication and preparation, it still hurt. Like hell. It felt like his ass was on fire. But he wasn't going to stop. Not now. Little by little, he started shoving the rest of the cucumber up his ass, while pushing back against it. The deeper it went, the better he felt. Yeah, it still hurt, but it hurt so good. Adjusted to it, Nick began to pump the huge vegetable in and out of his virgin hole, yelping out loud moans with every push. Fuck... it... felt... great!

It didn't take long before Nick got on his knees with one hand on the cucumber and started easing himself down, taking a little more of the vegetable each time. Shit... He couldn't help but groaning as he felt every inch of the cucumber deep inside him. He had never felt so full in his life and he felt even fuller when the vegetable was all the way inside of his asshole. Letting out the loudest moan ever, Nick started lifting himself up and down on the cucumber, up and down, up and down. Frantically. Wildly. Needy. Riding it like a bronco. At some point, he felt the long vegetable slam right into his spot and screamed out in pleasure. It was like the cucumber was sliding so far up his ass, that it would have come out of his mouth. Nick laughed. It would have been hilarious. Progressively, he increased the speed of his moves, impaling himself over and over the big vegetable and hitting his prostate spot again and again. Suddenly, Nick felt weird. His breath was shortening, his sight was blurring, his lower body was spasming. What the hell was happening to him?

Nick dropped down on the cucumber one more time and his cock erupted, squirting loads and loads of cum everywhere in the room. His jaw dropped. He gradually slowed down his movements until he eventually stopped and took some deep breaths, trying to pull himself together. He was incredulous. He couldn't believe it. He had come untouched. It had never happened to him before. Ever. That was... fucking handsome! Nick looked down on the creamy mess he had made on the floor. A pool of cum in front of him. His belly growled. Shit. He hadn't had breakfast. I needed to fix it. Nick leaned forward, raising his ass with the cucumber still inserted in the air, and licked up some of the sticky substance on the floor. Mmm... Delicious. There wasn't any better way to start a day than drinking his own salty cum. He moved to have another lick when he heard his phone ring.

“Gosh, who the hell is bothering me, now?” Nick complained, upset. He stood up and walked to his bed, where his phone was. Somebody was calling him. He couldn't see who because, somehow, a squirt of his thick, tasty cum had landed on the screen. Greedily, he brought his phone to his face and gave a long lick, cleaning it up. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every part of it. Damn... It was still warm... Opening his eyes, Nick almost had a heart attack. It was Schmidt. Schmidt was calling him. Why was he calling him? Nick picked up and answered. “Hey, dude. What's up?”

“Nick? I need you” Schmidt said, in a desperate tone of voice. “I need your cream”

The cucumber fell from his ass.


	4. ...Face (Schmidt)

Nick Miller paced back and forth in the dining room, nervously. He was torn. What should he do? He had been walking up and down for almost an hour and he still hadn't understood it. Usually moving helped him think and right now he really needed to think a way out of that situation. How did he always get himself into those awkward positions? Was he cursed? No. There was no time for pity. Now he had to find a way to keep Schmidt from using his Miller Family's Facial Cream aka his cum. Nick picked up the pace. Well, he could have told him the truth. Yeah, maybe he should have. It was the right thing to do. He could keep the secret anymore. Nick stopped, turned around and, as he walked the other way, changed his mind. Again. No. He shouldn't have told him. Had he lost his mind? Tell the truth? No way. He had to keep it secret... Right? Aww... This had been going on for too long!

The sudden sound of the front door opening and shutting made him jump and freeze in place, pushing away his thoughts. “Nick, I'm home! Where are you?” Schmidt's deep voice echoed throughout the apartment. Oh, no. He was back already. Nick looked around in desperate need of a place to hide or something, but it was late. Too late. He could hear Schmidt's steps getting closer and closer. Damn, he needed a diversion and fast. Taken over by panic, Nick did the first stupid, crazy thing that had come to his mind. He quickly turned his back on the foyer and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock from his boxers. The second after, Schmidt entered the room and Nick started pissing over Jess's succulent. “Hey, Nick! There you aaaoh man, what the hell are you doing?” 

“Well...” Nick hesitated, his voice trembling. What was he doing? He didn't know either! Under pressure, he had the tendency to do things without really understanding it. That was him. A weird, hairy guy with a lot of kinks. And he liked the way he was. That's why he went with it and kept peeing proudly until his bladder was empty. “What am I doing? Watering the plants and cleaning the pipes. Two birds with a stone”

“Ok...” Schmidt replied with a disgusted look, trying not to throw up. Ew... They ate in there! Usually, he would have made a scene on cleanliness and hygiene, but since he really needed Nick's help today, Schmidt bit his tongue and patiently waited for Nick to stuff himself back inside his boxers and turn to him, welcoming him with a big smile. “So... have you already prepared your wonderful face cream?”

“Well, actually...” Nick said evasively, lowering his gaze and heading to another room. 

Schmidt chased him, tenaciously. “I've already told you how important tonight's dinner is to my career. It could be my big break. My chance to be promoted to partner. Partner! But who would name me partner with this dry and flaky skin? Who? No-one!”Schmidt explained loudly, following Nick to the living where he finally grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Please. It means a lot to me. It's all I've been working for”

“Schmidt... I would love to help you, but...” Nick mumbled, staring at the apartment floor. He couldn't even look Schmidt in the eye. Somehow he was fooling his best friend and this was wrong. Suddenly, it had been clear what he was supposed to do... Confess. “Schmidt, the truth is that my facial cream is-”

“Secret, I know” Schmidt interrupted, letting go of his roommate's arm. Nick finally found the courage to look up to Schmidt who was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smiling back. He felt better. He feel lighter. He felt... butterflies in his stomach. Something he had never felt. “ Don't you worry. I've already prepared everything. I've sent Jess and Winston out for a few errands and, as for me, I'll have a couple of cucumber slices on my eyes the whole time. I won't see anything”

Nick swallowed hard, eyes snapping open. “Cucumber?”

“Yeah, I bought one yesterday. It's in the fridge. What? You haven't eaten it, have you?” Schmidt asked, seeing the very shocked expression on his roommate's face. Tongue-tied, Nick forced himself to shake his head. The tickling feeling he was feeling had moved from his stomach to his ass... Schmidt was talking about that cucumber, wasn't he? “If you haven't eaten it then, why you make that face? Is there something wrong?”

“No... Just...” Nick stammered, confused. And now? Perhaps, he could have told the truth about the face cream, but what about the cucumber? Should he have told Schmidt that he had used it as a dildo up his ass? “I don't think it's a good idea...”

“Nick, please!” Schmidt pleaded, taking Nick's hands in his own and making him look up. Nick held his breath for a while, embarrassed. Schmidt's green eyes were so big and piercing and his hands were warm and soft as velvet. “I really, really, really need your facial cream, Nick. It's... everything. Please. Ti prego. Por favor. S'il tu plaît. Bitte”

Nick could hear Schmidt begged him in 5 different languages, but all he could think about was Schmidt with cucumber slices on his eyes and the rest of his face covered in spunk... Fuck. His cock twitched. No. He had to say no. He had to say no. He had to say n- “Okay, I'll do it”

Oh, shit! 

Fifteen minutes later, things had taken an unexpected turn. Nick had found an easy step-by-step recipe online to make a homemade face cream while Schmidt had gone to get ready, and he had just finished preparing it. Beaten egg white with lemon juice. Child's play. But Nick couldn't be any prouder and happier. Finally, everything was going good. He just needed to give Schmidt that stupid cream and put that story to an end. For good. Little did he know that fate had other things in mind... 

“Hey, Nick. Are you doing something super secret I cannot see or can I come in?” Schmidt asked, from the hallway.

“You can come in, Schmidt. You know, actually I have already fi-” Nick said, interrupting as soon as Schmidt appeared. He looked hot as hell with nothing but a bathrobe on, from which Nick could see various inches of his bare body... But what made Nick's jaw drop was seeing his roommate bite into the cucumber in his hand. What... “What are you doing?”

“Hmf? Oh, this? Just a snack, Don't you worry, I'm not going to ruin my dinner” Schmidt explained, between the bites. Nick watched him, dumbfounded. Was his roommate and best friend eating the cucumber that he had pushed into his ass that morning, wasn't he?. Awkward, right? Was he supposed to say something? “You know what? I've never really liked cucumber, but this one... this one tastes different. Better. Wanna bite?”

Nick shook his head, slightly. That cucumber must have tasted like... him. Suddenly, he felt his pants growing tighter. “No, thanks” Nick declined politely, covering his boner with both hands and hoping his roommate hadn't noticed. Luckily for him, Schmidt had only eyes for that cucumber. Another stupid, crazy idea crossed Nick's mind. What if he had given Schmidt his real cream? After all, it was what Schmidt really wanted. Why not give it to him? “Hey, Schmidt. If you go lie down on the couch and cover your eyes as we agreed, we can get this started. What do you say?”

“I say: let's do it!” Schmidt replied enthusiastically, taking a last bite of the cucumber before throwing it on the kitchen table. Nick tightened his hands around his crotch as he carefully watched Schmidt walk to the living room and lie down on the couch pulling two cucumber slices out of his bathrobe pocket and placing 'em over his eyes. “Ok, Nick. I'm ready. I can't see a thing. You can start”

A dirty grin came to Nick's face as he turned to the blender and pressed ON. The blender noise filled the apartment and made it difficult to hear anything else. Perfect... The first part of his plan was complete, now it was time for the next step. Nick unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he left the kitchen and headed to the living room, slipping out of his trousers on the way. With just a t-shirt and the usual pair of frayed, yellowed boxers on, Nick slowly reached the couch where Schmidt was lying. God... He was so sexy, lain with his head on the arm of the sofa and with one leg up the couch and the other on the floor. Scrutinized his body, Nick could see Schmidt's inner thigh from the open bathrobe and smirked, realizing his roommate wasn't wearing any underwear... Unable to take it any longer, Nick latched his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers and pulled 'em down just enough for his 7.5 inches cock to spring up and smack against his t-shirt, staining it with pre-cum.

“Ew.. what's that smell? Did something rot?” Schmidt asked, holding his nose as Nick's cock piercing fragrance assaulted his nostrils. Nick smirked as he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it to full hardness in no time. Fuck... He wouldn't have lasted long. How could he? The whole situation was very exciting. The cucumber story... The upcoming facial... The risk of being caught... Nick closed his eyes and increased the speed of his strokes, clamping his tongue with his teeth not to moan. He had to keep it quiet, 'cause even if the blender was turned on, Schmidt could still have heard him. As he kept pumping faster and faster, more precum oozed out from his slit and some drops eventually fell down on Schmidt's face. “Where the- Is it raining inside the apartment again?”

Schmidt wiped his cheek with two fingers and brought 'em to his nose to sniff. Nick had to give his best to keep calm and stay silent, but inside he was screaming his lungs out in a state of ecstasy. Slowly, he moved his free hand to his balls sack and took hold of it, rolling his nuts with his fingers while jerking off with the other hand, harder. Damn. It felt... good. So good that he was afraid to make a noise and screw it up. He wouldn't have risked it. Not now. That's why he held his breath while playing with himself, with his balls, with his cock... Soon, he found himself out of breath. His face was turning purple, his neck vein was pulsing and his teeth were clenching so hard that he could taste his blood. But above all this, his balls were pulsing in his hand. There was no doubt. He... was... about... to... cum! 

“Here it comes your cream, Schmidt!” Nick said with a choked voiced, bringing his cock closer to his roommate's face. One by one, 7 shoots of warm, thick cum squirted everywhere, mostly on Schmidt's face and hair. Nick panted, trying to do it in the most quietly as possible, and enjoyed the view as Schmidt, unaware of anything, started rubbing the white spunk all over his face. Nick watched him satisfied until Schmidt brought the palm of his hand covered with cum to his mouth and licked it up. Nick couldn’t control himself anymore. “Schmidt...”

“What? I promised that I wouldn't have looked, but I never promised that I wouldn't have tried it to figure out what's in it” Schmidt explained, taking a lick and another and another. Mmm... He really like that strange taste. So bitter and salty... Nick caught his breath while watching Schmidt licking his hand clean. It was so worth it... “You know, I think I've figure out what it is. Beaten egg white with some weird seasoning?”

“Sorry, Schmidt” Nick replied with a grin on his face as he pulled up his boxers and tucked his still semi-hard cock back into 'em. “You didn't even come close...”


	5. ...Popcorn

Locked in the bathroom, Nick Miller was sitting on the toilet. His boxers were down to his ankles, his hand was wrapped around his semi hard cock and there was a cup of black hot coffee on the floor before him. Everything was in place. Everything was as it should be, except... Something was wrong. Really wrong. He had been jerking off for the last five minutes and somehow he hadn't gotten any pleasure from it. None. At all. Wanking just wasn't like it used to be anymore. He couldn't get off, no matter what. It felt different and boring and... not right. Just like something was missing. And Nick was afraid to know exactly what it was, or rather, who it was. Schmidt.

The hand around his cock sped up as Nick fluttered his eyes closed, reminiscing about all that had happened in the last month. It was something he never thought he could have liked, but the times he had almost been caught or found himself in awkward/weird situations were the times where he had the most pleasurable orgasms of his life. Jerking off in the bathroom with Schmidt in the shower... Licking his own spunk from his roommate's fingertip... Spewing his creamy, hot cum all over that pretty face... No. Nick shook his head and forced his hand to slow down his movements. He had to stop thinking about Schmidt while he was touching himself. It was wrong. He wasn't gay and Schmidt wasn't either. He knew it. He fucking knew it. Then, why did he only get aroused thinking about his roommate? Why? Suddenly, Nick snapped out of his thoughts as somebody knocked on the bathroom door. “Occupied” Nick croaked out instinctively, without thinking. The knocks on the door stopped for a second and then started once again, louder. Nick growled, pissed. “I said occup-”

“Relax, dude. I ain't tryna see your penis anymore” Schmidt's voice interrupted from the other side of the door. Nick's eyes snapped open as soon as he recognized the voice and his cock twitched in his hand, hard. Involuntary, he had tightened his fingers around his shaft, stroking it harder and faster. “Look... Are you almost done, there? I need to talk to you about tonight”

“T-tonight?” Nick asked, fighting to keep cool while he was finally getting the pleasure he was looking for.

“Yep. Tonight's the movie night, remember?” Schmidt explained out loud, afraid that Nick couldn't hear him. “Anyway, Winston and Jess won't be there 'cause they found two tickets for Céline Dion. But I can still count on you buddy, can't I?”

“Well... I don't know, Schmidt... Maybe we should reschedule it...” Nick replied, trying to hold back his moans as he ran his free hand under his shirt and reached his left nipple, pinching and twisting it. He wouldn't have lasted long, he knew it. He hadn't gotten any stimulation for a while and now it was almost too much. Throwing his head back, Nick kept working his right hand faster and faster over his cock and groaned, swiping the drops of precum which had just begun to leak out from his head down the shaft until he remembered about Schmidt waiting outside the door for an answer. “Yeah, we should probably reschedule it...”

“No, please! I've finally found the DVD I was looking for and I don't wanna wait any longer!” Schmidt insisted with a childish tone. In the meantime, Nick was playing with his hard nipple on last time before removing his hand from under the shirt. He wanted more. “Come on, leave it all to me! Drinks, popcorn, candies. Just tell me you'll be there and that I won't be a sad, lonely guy watching movies on Saturday night all by himself”

“Schmidt... I'm a little busy right now... Can't we talk about this later?” Nick asked, raising two fingers to his mouth and sucking on 'em until they were well coated with saliva. Then, dragged his wet fingers down his pelvic area, he moved past his hairy balls, and rubbed 'em gently against his hole. “Fuck...”

“Nick, you can swear as much as you like but I ain't leaving until you promise me you'll be there” Schmidt threatened, starting to knock on the door insistently. “If you want me to stop, there's only one thing to do”

“Schmidt, please...” Nick panted, pumping his cock faster while teasing his asshole at the same time. He knew that Schmidt wouldn't have stopped until he had gotten what he wanted. God, he was so exhausting sometimes. “Ok, ok. You win! You win! You can stop now”

“Really?” Schmidt asked surprised, knocks coming to an end right when Nick pushed his fingers deep inside himself and moved 'em in and out, letting out a choked moan. “So, you're coming?”

“Y-yes, I am. I am!” Nick screamed, driving his finger deeper with every push in and eventually finding his prostate. As he kept slamming into it repeatedly with his fingertips, Nick's hand on his cock was moving with a frantic speed he didn't even know he was capable of, and then he was... He was... “I'm coming!!!”

A second later, silence fell upon the room.

“Nick? You alright, man?” Schmidt asked softly, a little worried. There was no reply. As his concerns grew bigger and bigger, Schmidt started alternating between jiggling the locked door knot and knocking on it, hard. “Nick? Nick? Answer me or I swear I'll tear down the door!”

“Relax, dude” Nick replied, imitating his roommate as he unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom, sipping on his coffee cup just creamed. Schmidt watched him upset as Nick laughed and licked his coffee mustache off of his upper lip sensually, before walking past him to his bedroom. “See you tonight, man. I'm looking forward to it...”

-

“Nick, I'm back! Get your butt over here if you don't want to miss the first minutes of the movie!”

Nick huffed and puffed as Schmidt's voice echoed throughout the apartment. Damn. Nick hoped Schmidt would have given up about the movie night. He didn't feel like watching a stupid thriller with Schmidt, right on the couch where he had given him a facial. It was weird. Nick had spent the rest of the afternoon lain on his bed, thinking it all through, and he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't Schmidt turning him on, but the risk of being caught red-handed. It must have been so. Grunting one last time, Nick sat up on the bed and glanced towards the door. Nothing in this world would have made him want to watch that movie. Nothing. But he had promised he would be there, so... Reluctantly, Nick stood up and slowly walked out of his room to the living room.

“Hey, I'm here like I promised” Nick said, entering the room and letting himself fall on the couch. In front of him there was a coffee table full of popcorn, candies and drinks. At least something good would have come out of this. Making himself comfortable, Nick looked around to see where the hell Schmidt was and eventually found his roommate on all fours before the TV. Nick felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Schmidt's bubble ass. “W-what are you doing there, man? Any problem to play the movie?”

“Yeah, this freaking DVD player is making me nuts! You can eat the popcorn while you wait. Yours is the large bucket. And yes, before you could say anything, there's no butter. First because I'm on a diet and second because I care about your arteries” Schmidt explained, pressing some random buttons on the DVD player. Nick sighed and reached for his popcorn tub, holding it on his lap. He knew that it would have taken a while before Schmidt would have been able to play the movie. As he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth admiring Schmidt's ass, a dirty idea came to his mind. Popcorn trick. Suddenly, Nick lost focus while eating and coughed hard, choking on a popcorn piece. Distressed, Schmidt rolled his eyes and turned to Nick, who was pounding his chest, all red in the face. “How many times have I told you to chew before swallow?”

“Water!” Nick gasped, reaching for a bottle in front of him and drinking half as Schmidt shook his head slightly and turned back to the DVD player. Regained his breath, a few seconds later, Nick looked down at his popcorn tub and wavered. He couldn't... Right? Well, maybe it could have helped him understand if he was into the risk or if he was into Schmidt, but... Could he really do it? Looking up at his roommate, Nick found Schmidt's ass wiggling and felt his cock hardening. Hell, yes. He was going to do that. Absolutely. Lowering his eyes on the bucket, Nick thought about the best way to do it. First, he needed to cut out a hole in the bottom... but how? There were no scissors nearby, just two water bottles, a couple of cans of beer and Schmidt's keys. Nothing useful... wait. He could use the keys. He could use the keys! With a furtive move, Nick grabbed 'em from the table as quietly as possible and brought 'em under the tub, trying to punch a hole. Damn. It was harder than he thought, but after a few attempts, Nick managed to get a hole started and eventually opened it, causing some popcorn to fell out. Now came the hard part. He had to stick his cock into that so-called hole. Raising his head, Nick looked at Schmidt, who was luckily too busy to notice what was happening, and cleared his throat. “Look, is it going to take much longer?”

“I'm doing what I can, Nicholas. You wanna come up here and do it yourself?” Schmidt asked, irritated. 

“No, sorry. You're doing great” Nick replied, hoping his roommate wouldn't turn around. It was the fateful moment. Quietly and slowly, very slowly, Nick unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he slipped his hand into his boxers and pulled out his cock, which was already fully erect due to the whole situation, and his big hairy balls. After some short, quick strokes, Nick lined his cock with the hole in the bucket, which wasn't exactly big enough, and worked it down over his hard shaft, stretching it a bit. Finally, it slid down the 7,5 inches of his cock and a couple of popcorn came shooting out of the top to make room. Nick couldn't hold back a moan. It felt completely different from anything he had ever experienced. The popcorn surrounding his cock were still warm and their salt entered his urethra, burning slightly. “Fuck-”

“Yeah!” Schmidt exulted triumphant, covering his roommate's moans as the movie finally started. Nick bit his lip and tried to look natural as Schmidt turned off the lights and sat next to him. Before Nick knew it, doubt had crept into his mind. Could he really do it? At first blush, he thought about forgetting about it and doing nothing, but he had gone too far to back out now. As the opening credits were shown, Nick started eating some popcorn off the top of the bucket nonchalantly, fighting to control his nervousness. It was so surreal. He couldn't believe what was actually going to happen until he felt his fingertips on the head of his cock. Nick froze immediately and held his breath. His heart was bursting though his chest. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Still a little inhibited, Nick ran his index finger over the peeking head of his cock slowly and started playing with his slit, flicking his nail in it gently. Fuck. It was such a torture. So teasing... So good... As the precum started to ooze out, Nick rubbed his thumb over the head again, spreading the clear liquid from the tip to the popcorn around it. Damn... they looked really delicious... Not being able to control himself, Nick reached for some of those popcorn, slapped 'em on his leaking dickhead and ate 'em in one bite. Mmm... The taste was something extraordinary. His precum and the popcorn mixed together perfectly. Way better than butter. He couldn't wait to taste 'em with his beloved cum... As he pictured the taste of popcorn covered in his spunk, Nick's mouth watered and a loud moan of pleasure escaped from his lips. Just a second later, he realized what he had just done and turned his head to Schmidt. There was no way his roommate hadn't heard him groan. Indeed, Schmidt had turned to him and was glaring at him while using the remote to turn up the volume. “Glad you're enjoying your popcorn, but someone's trying to watch a movie here”

“Sorry...” Nick replied, almost shocked that Schmidt hadn't notice anything. Heaven be blessed! He waited for Schmidt to turned back to the movie before doing anything else and then ate some other popcorn to expose another inch of his cock. That was enough with the preliminaries, now it was time to take this to the next step. Nick wrapped his fingers around the exposed part of his cock and started stroking it with the tip of 'em. As he kept sliding 'em up and down the top half of his shaft, Nick turned and looked at Schmidt. In the end, he was doing this also to understand he he liked Schmidt or not. He checked his roommate's face from the light of on the TV screen. Well, it looked so manly. His large eyebrows... His strong jawline... His thin lips... Further scrutiny stopped when Nick realized he had just involuntary started to buck his hips back and forth against the popcorn tub. He cursed himself. Damn, maybe he really had feelings for Schmidt. Exhaling deeply, Nick tried to make as little sound as possible as kept fucking the popcorn bucket hole. Fuck... He was so close. Really close. The loud volume of the TV was covering his low moans, but Nick knew that soon Schmidt would have noticed something. He had to stop. He had to stop before being caught. As he repeated it to himself again and again, his eyes fell on something that startled him. He couldn't believe it. There was a huge tent in Schmidt's pants and his roommate was rubbing it through the fabric. Nick's hips started rocking faster and faster. He kept watching Schmidt palming his bulge until his balls clenched, his cock swelled and he came. 7 load of creamy, warm cum erupted from his cock. Most of it stayed into the bucket and mixed with the popcorn but some jets o flew out, squirting everywhere including his face. Unfortunately, Nick hadn't the time to enjoy the moment and lick his lips clean, that Schmidt had reached into his popcorn tub and pushed his hand down. Nick's jaw dropped. Luckily, his cock had softened quickly and Schmidt hadn't reached it, but... What the hell was happening? “Sch-Schmidt... W-why are you eating my popcorn?”

“I finished mine” Schmidt whispered, without taking his eyes off of the TV screen. Nick stared at him, mouth opened, not knowing what to do or say. He was paralyzed. Stone cold. He watched Schmidt tossing some cum-covered popcorn in his mouth and turned pale when a look of confusion appeared on his face. Schmidt turned to him immediately and Nick swallowed, hard. “When did you put butter on the popcorn?”

“Well...” Nick stammered, not sure about what to reply.

“Wait, I don't wanna know. I'm on a diet. Don't say a word” Schmidt rushed to say, turning back to the movie. It took Nick a while to come back to his senses and realized what had just happened. Carefully, he lifted the popcorn tub just enough to pull out his soft cock and then tucked it back into his boxers, zipping up his pants. Nick breathed a sigh of relief. Phew! That was close. Once again, he had almost been caught but had eventually gotten away with- Nick's relieved look gave away to another petrified face as soon as he felt Schmidt's hand on his popcorn bucket again. “Sorry, your popcorn have something different. Special. It must be the butter. Screw the diet! Do you mind sharing 'em with me?”

Nick shook his head slightly and Schmidt replied with a great, big smile, grabbing a handful of popcorn soaked in his tasty cum and shoving it all into his mouth. Nick laughed nervously. Yep, he had gotten away with that again. Sort of.


	6. ...Teddy

The next morning, Nick Miller awoke on the couch to the sound of the TV. Damn, he must have fallen asleep after watching that stupid movie with Schmidt... A dirty grin appeared upon his face. At least the popcorn part was good. “Buttering” 'em with his cum and watching Schmidt devour 'em had been incredible. A daydream. Yeah, almost too good to be true... Still a bit disoriented and sleepy, Nick wondered if he had only imagined it or if it had really happened. Well, the only sure thing was that his whole body was aching. It sucked sleeping on that couch. Trying to get into a more comfortable position, Nick stretched a little and realized that there was something poking him in the back. What the...? He immediately turned back and reached over, finding out it was just a piece of popcorn. Just a sparkly, covered in dried spunk piece of popcorn. Fuck, then it had really happened. Smirking, Nick tossed it into his mouth and chewed, enjoying the burst of flavor. Mmm... Saltish. Now he knew why Schmidt had finished 'em all without sharing.

Savoring its bitter aftertaste for as long as he could, Nick slipped his hand under his pants and started fondled himself though the thin fabric of his boxers. He didn't think about where he was or that someone could catch him. He didn't think about anything. He just let himself get carried away by the heat of the moment and kept rubbing his hand over his little bulge, feeling his cock grow harder and thicker at his own touch until his pants got uncomfortably tight. Then, he simply undid the first button and unzipped 'em, giving his crotch another couple of wipes without removing his boxers. Some low groans escaped his lips as his cock twitched and leaked out some precum. God... Nick threw his head against the couch and kept stroking himself, playing with the increasing wet spot that had formed where the tip of his cock was. He pressed it and circled his forefinger around it, until his fingertip got moist. Then, he drew his finger to his mouth and sucked on it greedily as his other hand thumb hooked into the waistband of his boxers and finally pulled 'em down. His 7.5 inches of flesh, fully hard and glistening in precum, sprang free and twitched at the cold air. Fuck, yeah! Eager, Nick wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and worked it up and down, slowly. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted to do it right. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and recalled the night before. Schmidt reaching into his popcorn bucket and pushing his hand down... Nick's hand tightened around his throbbing cock. Schmidt shoving a handful of “buttered” popcorn into his mouth... Nick's strokes increased in both speed and strength. Schmidt screaming out loud Jess' name... Nick's hips rocked slightly to meet his strokes and- Nick froze all at once. Wait a sec. Schmidt screaming Jess' name? This hadn't happened last night. Yet, he had heard it. He was hearing it. Confused, Nick opened his eyes and heard it again. Jess! Jess!

"Jess!" Schmidt's voice echoed throughout the room. Nick swallowed hard. Only then he realized what was happening. Only then he realized that those Schmidt's yells weren't just in his head. Only then he realized that his roommate would have been there any minute and would have caught him jerking off in the living room. Shit. Looking around with his heart pounding and his right hand still wrapped around his hard cock, Nick grabbed the first thing within range, a pillow, and threw it over his lap right on time. The next second, Schmidt entered the living room. "Hey Nick, you seen Jess?"

"No, sorry. I-I just woke up" Nick replied, gathering his breath and trying to sound as natural as possible. Luckily for him, Schmidt didn't suspected a thing. He was too busy walking and looking around to find Jess to even pay attention to him. So, Nick decided to take advantage of this. He covered his mouth and pretended to yank, trying to hide his choked moans as he kept rubbing his thumb around the weepy head of his cock. "Did you need something?"

"Not me. Mr. Ernesto" Schmidt said with a frown as he kept wandering around the room. Nick gave him a confused look until his eyes fell on the stuffed toy in his roommate's hand. Oh... Mr. Ernesto, Schmidt's teddy bear. Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes. Schmidt had gone totally crazy for that plush. He'd had it since collage and, for all Nick knew, he had never been apart from it. He said he couldn't sleep with it. Awkward. "A seam is unraveling and I wanted to ask Jess to fix it, but I can't find her anywhere and I have to go to work”

"Then, go. I will get her the message” Nick suggested, hoping to get rid of his roommate as soon as possible to finally release in peace. But it didn't happen. Schmidt clutched Mr. Ernesto to his chest and gave Nick an unsure look. He didn't trust to leave his beloved plush with him. He loved his roommate, he did, but Nick wasn't a very reliable person. A lot. He couldn't risk having Mr. Ernesto back with a missing eye or stuffing falling out. "Wait. You don't trust me alone with it?”

"What? Don't be silly..." Schmidt said, trying to sound convincing but not succeeding. In response, Nick pulled a long face but soon it turned into a deformed scowl as he felt his orgasm approaching, dangerously fast. Dammit. He hoped Schmidt would have left before it was too late, but his roommate wasn't of that opinion. He was torn. He couldn't leave Mr. Ernesto with Nick but he couldn't take it to work, either. What was he supposed to do? As the clock chimed the hour, Schmidt knew he had to make a choice. He turned his head to his teddy and then, reluctantly, to Nick. There weren't other solutions. With a sigh, he walked past his roommate and placed Mr. Ernesto on the arm of the couch opposite to him. Nick, who had held his breath and froze scared of having been caught, took a breath of relief as Schmidt stepped back and crossed his arms, without noticing the slight movements under the pillow. “It's getting late. I gotta go. I recommend you-”

"Take it easy, nothing bad will happen” Nick interrupted as he saw his roommate quite nervous. Schmidt was overreacting as usual, acting like a mom sending his kid to kindergarten for the first time. Nick couldn't believe it when he saw his roommate give a half smile and wave Mr. Ernesto bye-bye twice before grabbing his small suitcase and walking towards the foyer, until disappearing from his sight. “Bye!”

Nick waited impatiently to hear the door close and then threw the pillow away from his lap. Finally, alone! Impatiently, he wrapped his finger back around his cock and pumped it quickly, gasping out quietly. He didn't take long before he got back in the state he was before he had interrupted. Only a couple of strokes for the tingling pleasure to return when... his gaze laid on Mr. Ernesto. Nick froze again. It seemed like it was staring at him. Spying on him. Not really comfortable. Nick gulped and closed his eyes, trying not to think about it and switch his attention back to himself. But he couldn't. He could feel those damn button eyes on him. It was creepy. There was only one thing to do: turn the damn plush around. Grunting, Nick opened his eyes and reached out to grab it, but as soon as he did, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Its fur was so thick and soft... It felt like touching a real bear. It was the fluffiest thing he had ever felt. He was shocked. Without even realizing it, he let go of his cock and took Mr. Ernesto with both hands, pulling it closer to examine it better. Its black button eyes weren't so bad after all and its round ears were kinda funny. But what really struck Nick was something else. Schmidt's sweet perfume. All over the stuffed toy. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel him beside him... Involuntary, Nick's hips started rocking back and forth and eventually the tip of his cock ground against the soft fur of Mr. Ernesto. A loud moan filled the room. 

It was the most pleasant sensation she had ever experienced, yet. The soft and furry teddy against his hard and sensitive skin was a perfect combination. Not able to control himself, Nick kept rubbing himself against the stuffed toy, harder, faster, drooling his precum all over the fur of Mr. Ernesto. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Mewls and groans escaped from his lips at the friction as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His movements had become more and more erratic when, in a moment of clarity, Nick opened his eyes and looked down at the plush. What the hell was he doing? Fucking into the fur of a teddy bear? How old was he? Twelve? Reluctantly, he forced himself to stop his hips and lifted the plush. Damn. It was a mess. Its fur had gotten all sticky and tacky. Fortunately, he had stopped before cumming all over it. It would have been hard to explain to Schmidt. Nick moved to place the plush on the coffee table in front of him when he noticed a hole in a seam of it. Yeah, Schmidt had told him about it, but he hadn't told him where he was. Right on the backside of Mr. Ernesto. Just like it was a real asshole. 

Without really knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it, Nick moved his index finger to the hole and stuck the tip inside. God... The stuffing was so silky and soft but way more compact than the fur. With his heart on his throat, Nick pushed his finger deep inside and heard a brutal tearing sound as the rip in the seam widened. He didn't worried about that. He didn't even think about that. All he could think about right now was that he was actually fingering a teddy bear. His cock twitched hard, in anticipation. Just when he thought he couldn't get any kinkier, he did. Gently, Nick started working his finger in and out, stretching the hole even more and imaging his roommate's voice groaning in pleasure. He didn't see Mr. Ernesto anymore. When he looked at that furry, stuffed bear he saw Schmidt. Schmidt covered in his precum. Schmidt moaning for his finger up his ass. Schmidt begging him for more. Much more. He had lost his mind. 

Slowly, Nick removed his finger from the ripped hole, and even more slowly, began to lower it on his hard shaft. It was weird, but not in bad way. As his cock made its way in the teddy bear insides, Nick gripped his fingers into the soft fur and started thrusting. He couldn't help but moan and thrust faster as he felt the hole getting loose and the stuffing getting slightly wet. Fuck... Looking down at Mr. Ernesto, he imagined Schmidt sitting on his lap and bouncing on his cock. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. It was the best feeling ever, but it still wasn't enough. With a grin, Nick took hold of Mr. Ernesto and positioned himself face down on the couch, crushing it against his body. Then, he kept it in place with both hands to make sure it wouldn't slide, and drove into him, starting out slow with long, deep thrusts. The new position allowed him to have more control and amplitude of his movements, let alone the pleasure. As thrusting gained in speed, Nick could feel the stuffing growing dumper with his precum which made it all more enjoyable. Fuck... It was so wet and warm and soft... It really seemed like fucking someone. Moaning sounds filled the room as the pounding became more and more powerful in force. Right now he was humping that plush like a real dog in heat, ramming into it and stretching its hole. Rough. Wild. Merciless. He didn't care about anything but self-gratification. He wanted to cum! 

Out of breath and all sweaty, his hips started moving quicker and sharper as he tried to shove himself deeper into the stuffed toy until he finally flooded the teddy insides with 7 jets of sticky, warm spunk. Overwhelmed, Nick kept thrusting until his orgasm was spent and he had come down from his high. Then, he collapsed on top of Mr. Ernesto and tried to catch his breath. Shit... It... It had been amazing. An experience worth repeating. Hell, yeah! Panting, Nick rolled over on his back and sat up with Mr. Ernesto still impaled on his cock. Satisfied, he lifted the plush from his cock and smirked, watching the thick strings of cum between the teddy hole and his semi-hard cock. Feeling a tad peckish, Nick wiped his cock with the furry stuffed toy and brought it to his mouth before licking the bitter cum off of it. Mmm... It tasted so much more complex than it usually did. Better. Only when he had satisfied his hunger, Nick worried to take a look at the plush. Shit... It was a train wreck. The hole had widened and the fur was completely soaked in precum and spunk... Maybe Schmidt was right not to trust him. He had ruined his beloved teddy bear. He needed to make it up to his roommate. Maybe he should have made him a good cup of his creamy coffee...

Taken the stuffed toy in his hand, Nick got up to go to the bathroom and turned around, jumping when he saw that there was somebody standing in front of him. It was Jess. In a panic, Nick tried to hide his privates with the teddy bear and opened his mouth to say something, but only some incomprehensible noise came out. “Schmidt texted me if I could mean the ripped seam on Mr. Ernesto” Jess explained, not able to take her eyes off of the furry bear. Nick didn't know what to do or say. Even if Jess had just arrived and hadn't seen him fucking the plush, it was clear what had happened. This time he hadn't been able to get away with it. And now? “Guess, I go to my room and leave you alone. When you're... done with Mr. Ernesto, without rushing, you can bring it to me and I will fix it. Schmidt won't ever find out” 

Having said that, Jess waggled her glasses up and down and left, leaving Nick astonished. What?


	7. ...Sauce (Nick)

Nick Miller opened the door of his room and, peering his head out carefully, looked around. The hall was quiet, the lights were off and it looked like the living room lights were off too. Perfect. All clear. Stealthily, he sneaked out and slowly tiptoed to the kitchen, lighting his way with his phone flashlight. It was almost midnight and he was so, so starving. He hadn't eaten anything all day, nor lunch or dinner. After having left Mr. Ernesto (or, rather, what had remained of it) outside Jess' door, he had locked himself in his bedroom and spent the rest of the day in there for fear of meeting his roommates. He couldn't face 'em. Not after he had fucked Schmidt's favorite plush and Jess had caught him doing it. It was... awkward. That's why he hadn't come out of his room till now. His plan was to hide until enough time had gone and the whole thing had blown over, which meant that, for the moment, he could only get out when his roommates were at work or asleep. Yeah, not a perfect plan but he was working on it. 

With only his usual pair of stained boxers and a white undershirt on, Nick finally got to the kitchen. Turned on the light and put his phone on the table, he unhesitatingly headed to the kitchen sink where he reached for the tea kettle, filled it from a bucket of water and put it on the stove to make some coffee. Despite knowing he had to keep quiet and make it quick not to wake his roommates, he had no intentions of giving up on a cup of his creamy coffee. How could he? He had been dreaming about it all day and needed to satisfy his kinky addiction. He could already anticipate the taste in his mouth... As his impatience grew waiting for the water to heat, Nick slid his hand into his boxers and started fondling himself, moaning low in his throat. He knew he shouldn't do that in here. He had promised himself never again to jerk off in public areas. Memories of that morning had taken over his mind and had gotten him so horny, though. As they vividly flashed before his eyes, he pulled his 7,5 inches cock out of his underwear and worked it, stroking it to full hardness. Him rubbing one out in the living... Him humping Schmidt's teddy bear... Him getting caught red-handed... Fuck, it had all been so hot...

The sudden sound of the tea kettle whistling brought him out of his memories. Thrilled, Nick gave one last long stroke to his cock before letting go of it to go make his coffee. First, he took out his favorite mug and placed one tablespoon of of instant coffee into it, then, pouring in the boiling water, he stirred till combined. Hmmm... His cock throbbed at the strong aroma of coffee rising and filling his nostrils. He had missed it so bad... Now, there was just one thing left to do: add the cream. With a dirty grin, Nick pulled out the stool before him from the kitchen island and placed the piping hot cup on it, so that his cock was now standing over it. As some drops of his precum oozed out and started dripping into the mug, he returned his hand back to his cock and impatiently resumed his jerking. He rubbed his hand all over his cock and down to his full balls, playing with himself and teasing his own body in pleasure, when out of the blue his stomach let out a loud growl of hunger. Damn. He had been so wrapped up in his coffee that he had completely forgotten about grabbing a bite before starting... Well, now it would have to wait 'cause he wasn't going to stop just to have some- His stomach grumbled harder and longer than before. Nick cursed himself. It was impossible to jerk off like this, with his stomach rumbling up and down every minute. There was no other way... Reluctantly, his hand slowed down little by little until it came to a complete stop. His stomach had won out.

With his cock bouncing up and down with every step he took, Nick walked to the fridge and opened it, eager. He felt like something fast and substantial so that he could get back into action as soon as possible. But what? What? Searching and searching the shelves, his eyes eventually laid on an almost full box of pizza hidden behind Jess' disgusting yogurts and his mouth started watering. Well, he would have preferred a chili hotdog or a beef burger but he wasn't going to turn his nose up at a pizza. Specially, if it looked as yummy and full of sauce as the one in front of him... Out of control, Nick reached across the box and grabbed a piece of pizza, taking a big bite ravenously. He didn't care if it was cold and old, it was food, it was good and he was hungry. Morsel by morsel, he finished the slice of pizza and then another and another. It took him not even a minute to devour the whole pizza like a pig and end up with sauce around his mouth and on his hands. Finally, a burp came out of him and echoed through the room. What a good meal! He really needed that. Satisfied, he wiped his greasy hands on his white clean shirt and, closing the refrigerator door with a hip swing, returned to cup of coffee that was waiting for him. It was time to cream it... 

Excited as hell, Nick closed his eyes and reached down for his cock with anticipation, wrapping his hand firmly around the base and hearing a peculiar, squelching sound. What the...? Confused, he snapped his eyes open and, looking down at his groin, realized he was still dirty with the pizza sauce. A smirk appeared on his face as his hand moved up and down his shaft and he watched the greasy sauce being spread all over his length along with his precum. Fuck. It wasn't as gross as he expected to be. Indeed, it was hot and... good. Pretty good. It just made everything more smoothly and enjoyable, almost like lube. He couldn't help but moan as his slicked hand started stroking him in earnest. He had never been one for lubricant, mostly because he never had the money to buy it, but if this was how it felt like then... Shit. It was completely different from the usual masturbation.

Nick had to bite his lips not to scream out in pleasure as he picked up the pace of his assault on his cock and, by doing this, tasted the remains of sauce around his mouth. Hmmm... It was even better combined with the salty taste of his sweat and he wondered how it would have tasted mixed with his precum... Aroused by the idea, he switched the hand that was jerking his cock and, raising it to his mouth, got a little taste of it. Wow... It was... phenomenal. A perfect combination of flavors. Complex. Spicy. Savory. Greedily, he started licking his hand, sucking every finger clean as his body responded by thrusting into the other, fucking his own fist to a fever pitch. He pumped it and pumped it, faster and faster, slowly coming undone. Fuck. It had only been a couple of minutes since he had started it but he could already tell that he... was... going... to... explode! With a loud scream, Nick erupted, shooting 7 spurts of thick, creamy spunk which he directed straight into the mug in front of him as he kept riding out his orgasm. Only when his balls had emptied and he had come down from his high, he stopped and, panting, looked down at the mess of sauce, cum and coffee he had just made. Jeez... It was such a sight. But he hadn't time to catch his breath and enjoying it that all of a sudden the living room lights went up and footsteps patted on the floor. He paralyzed, immediately. Oh, no. Somebody had waken up. Somebody had woken up and had heard him scream and now was coming in the kitchen. He had to go. He had to hide. He had to do something, but... his feet didn't move. They were fucking frozen in place. God... His heart started beating faster as the steps got closer and closer and, before he could do a thing, a sleepy Schmidt in his silk pajamas was in front of him. Nick turned white. 

"I-I-I can explain..." Nick mumbled unsure, with his semi-hard cock still in his hand. He really had no idea about what to say or do. There was no escape this time. Schmidt stood there before him in silence for a few second, staring with an unresponsive expression, before finally making his way to him. Nick swallowed down, immobile as his roommate went past him to the cupboard and nonchalantly took out a bowl and a box of cereal. Nick panicked. What... what the hell was going on? Why wasn't Schmidt screaming and freaking out like he was supposed to? Was he just pretending not to notice and rising above? Was he in some kind of shock or denial or something? Pretty concerned about the whole situation, Nick wondered what in this world he could do to get away with it once again when, in a surprise move, Schmidt pulled out the stool next to him and sat down there to eat his cereal. Nick shut his eyes. He expected Schmidt to say something. Anything. But he didn't. Disoriented, he opened one eye and then the other and hesitantly turned to his roommate who was casually enjoying his cereal. Schmidt was acting like he didn't even know he was there. I-it looked like Schmidt was there and wasn't there at the same time. Nick took advantage of it to slowly tuck his cock back into his boxers and get hold of himself when something happened that shocked him to the core. Schmidt reached for his coffee mug and, bringing it to his mouth, took a long slow sip of it. Nick's jaw dropped. He watched Schmidt, almost in a trance, drink down his creamy coffee with wide open eyes and suddenly it hit him. “OMG! Schmidt's a sleep-walker!”


	8. ...Sauce (Schmidt)

Nick Miller couldn't fall asleep that night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. He couldn't believe he had risked being caught and pulled himself out of it for the umpteenth time. It was ridiculous. But most of all, he couldn't believe Schmidt was a somnambulist. He had never heard of that nor seen it before, not even at college. It was... awkward. Fucking awkward. Yet, not the most awkward thing of the night since, after he had finished his cereal, Schmidt had stood up and headed back to his room as nothing had ever happened. It was then, that Nick had noticed it. A boner. A huge boner in his roommate's PJ's. Actually, enormous. Yeah, almost too big to be true. He had already seen Schmidt's cock before and he could tell 100% sure that it wasn't that thick. He must have padded his package to make it look bigger... but why? With a sudden movement, Nick turned around one more time and buried his face deep in the pillow. He had to stop thinking about it and try to get some sleep, but... he couldn't. He was haunted by the image of Schmidt's bulge and by a little voice in his head, telling him to sneak into his roommate's bedroom and check it out. After all, if Schmidt was a sleepwalker, he wouldn't have known a thing... Right? Nick turned to the other side and lifted the blanket over his head, grumpily. No. It was a bad idea. Terrible idea. He would have never, ever, ever done anything like that...

About five minutes later, Nick had completely changed his mind. Gotten out of his bed, he had slunk out of his room and now was creeping along the wall into the dark hallway, hoping not to trip onto something. He didn't know exactly what he was doing or why was he doing it as a contrasting million thoughts raced through his mind and battled for dominance. How could that be a good idea? It would have never worked. It was insane. He should just turn around and get back before screwing it all up when Nick found himself in front of Schmidt's bedroom and froze. Damn. He could hear his roommate snore from the other side of the door and that damn little voice in his head saying to hurry up and just do it. With his heart in his throat beating like a drum, he reached for the door handle and slowly opened it just enough to sneak inside. 

There was barely any light in the room except the one coming in through the barred window and enlightening Schmidt's sleepy figure, only covered by a thin blanket from the waist down. He looked so peaceful and defenseless that it made Nick waver. It wasn't yet too late to get back and don't do something he would have regretted in the morning, but curiosity didn't let him go. It was killing him. He needed to know. After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head and quietly approached his roommate one step at a time till he eventually stopped at the side of the bed and dropped to his knees. Schmidt was just a few inches away from him, sleeping very soundly and looking as sexy as ever... Nick gulped. It was now or never. With shaky hands, he reached out and slightly traced his fingers over the tent pitching in the blanket only to snatch 'em away immediately after, frightened to be caught. Shit. It had happened so fast he couldn't tell if it was really Schmidt's cock or was just padding, but he could tell that he needed to take off that damn blanket to find it out. Intrigued enough to ignore all the danger, Nick built up his nerve and, reaching for the the covers, delicately pulled 'em off of his roommate.

His jaw dropped at the sight of what was underneath. He could see the beautiful outline of Schmidt's cock though the thin material of his PJ's and a wet patch where the head was leaking. Nick was amazed. In awe. Suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore. On the contrary, he was quite aroused. Now, there was no doubt it was actually Schmidt's cock. He could see it clearly, but to put his mind to rest, Nick decided to “experience” it again. Shamelessly, he guided his hand back to his roommate's bulge and stroked it up and down the huge tent, feeling it pulse at his own touch. Fuck. It was so warm and hard... hard as rod of steel. Bet it would have felt better without anything between. If only there wasn't that fucking pajamas... Without even realizing it, Nick had let go of Schmidt's package and dipped his fingers into the hem of his PJ's pants, pushing 'em down enough for the huge cock to spring free. What he saw made him lick his lips in anticipation. Schmidt's cock was really bigger than he remembered. Bigger than he had ever imaged. About 9 inches, it was thick and juicy and surrounded by a large bushy mound of dark hair. Just... wow. Was it really the same cock he had seen back at college time? Seriously? Drunk on excitement, he went for his roommate's cock and stroked his fingers along his length, before clasping it with his whole hand. A low squirm escaped from Schmidt in his sleep and Nick paralyzed immediately at the sudden reaction. He just stood there with his roommate's cock in his hand, hoping he wouldn't wake up. It was his last chance to back out. The last chance to get up and leave. But he had gone too far to stop now, so... 

Once Schmidt had relaxed, Nick slowly started rubbing the soft skin of his roommate's cock, hissing at the touch of the warm, thick hardness in his hand. It was the first time he touched another man's cock. It... it felt so strange... Completely different from touching his own. So heavy and throbbing. In the rush of the moment, he pumped a little faster, running his hand up and down in a steady rhythm, and precum started trickling out of Schmidt's cock, flowing down his shaft. Nick felt his own cock twitch. For how stupid and risky it was, the temptation to get a taste of it was strong. Too strong. He couldn't help it. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and flicked out his tongue. Just a little taste. One lick and that was it. Fighting to keep still as anticipation raced around in his nerves, he nervously reached his roommate's cock and lapped at the precum dripping down. Shit... It was really delicious... Sweeter and more fruity. Worlds apart from his own. Not for nothing, Schmidt had a very different diet from his. Maybe, he should have started eating more like him. Enjoying the amazing burst of flavors in his mouth, Nick realized that only a taste wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted cum. Before he even knew it, he found himself pressing his dry lips to the swollen purple head of Schmidt's cock and opening up, letting it slide in his warm, wet mouth. 

It took Nick a moment or two to figure out what he had just done. He. Was. Giving. Schmidt. A. Blowjob. It... it was amazing! Not just the slick having a cock in his mouth, but also feeling it throb and jerk so warm and hard... Instinctively, he started sucking slightly on the tip and swirled his tongue all over the weeping head, paying special attention to the slit just like he liked. Another couple of muffled moans came out of his sleeping roommate but this time, against all the odds, Nick didn't stop. He should have been terrified and let go, instead he had only grew hornier. He had never sucked a cock before and hearing that he was doing a good job was making him proud. But he wanted to do a great job... It was time to get into work. Clumsily, he took deep breath and slid his lips down, trying to get as much of Schmidt's cock as possible. Not used to it, he found himself struggling to take half of the length into his mouth but eventually started bobbing his head up and down, stroking with his hand what he couldn't suck. Fuck... It was harder than he thought. He had to move his head up and down, hollow his cheeks and work his tongue over the underside of the cock without forgetting to jerk the base and most important to breathe through his nose. He was so much into it that he didn't hear Schmidt's groans growing louder nor felt his hand resting over his head... 

Somehow, Schmidt hadn't waken up but his body had started responding to the stimulation, shifting his hips in his sleep. Nick almost choked as his roommate started pumping up into his eager mouth. Only then, he opened his eyes and felt the hand in his hair. What the...? His first thought was that Schmidt had awoken but then, hearing him groan and gasp, he realized he must have been in some kind of REM-sleep state, maybe having a wet dream. What a stroke of luck! Trying to keep calm, he moved his hand to his roommate's hips and attempted to hold 'em down and break free, to no avail. All he got was only to gag harder. Fuck. Aware that his choking sounds would have awaken Schmidt at any moment, Nick tried at least to pull back a little but the hand in his hair tightened and held him in place, shoving the rest of his cock down his throat. Gaaak!!! Nick's eyes narrowed and tore up at the thick intrusion cut off his air supply. He struggled again with a desperate effort but, established that it just made it worse, he decided to do the only thing left: open up his mouth and take it. By doing this, his jaw went slack and allowed Schmidt to push his head down and press himself against the back of his throat, fucking it like he meant it. Shit... Despite the drool pouring from the sides of his stretched mouth, the lack of oxygen and the pubic hair scratching his nose and lips, Nick was pretty enjoying it. He loved feeling like this. So submissive and without control... God, his boxers started feeling uncomfortably tight. As his roommate had kept slamming his spasming hips into his throat, Nick started thrusting his own into the air until, with one last hump and a satisfied sight, he felt Schmidt cum in his mouth.

Caught off-guard, Nick gagged a little but tried to drink as much of it as he could. As 11 spurts of sticky, warm jizz filled his mouth and eventually dribbled out, his roommate's hips settled back down on the mattress and his hand let go of his hair. Finally, Nick let the cock between his lips drop out of his mouth and coughed slightly, resting his forehead against Schmidt's soaked pubic hair. It took him a while to recover from what had just happened and then another to realize it. Shit. It had been so incredible! And hot. And... crazy. He couldn't believe that he had sneaked into his roommate's bedroom, jerked him off in his sleep and then ended up being fucked in his face. WTF. Nick had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but it was all true. All true. With a huge smile from ear to ear, he closed his eyes and swiped his tongue over his own lips, tasting the reminder of Schmidt's spunk. Gosh... It was so fresh and sweet, but also with a hint of tang. Just... delightful. As he kept letting it slide around on his tongue, savoring its taste to the full, he reached down for his cock and felt a wet patch. Shocked, he opened his eyes wide and swallowed. Damn. He had just came on his boxers without even noticing... What a night to remember. It was a shame that Schmidt would have never known anything about it... Subsided the excitement and come down from his high, Nick decided that it was time for him to go. He took one last look at his dormant roommate, trying to memorize every little thing about him, and then tucked his flaccid cock back into his PJ's pants. He didn't worry about cleaning the mess of cum and saliva in the sheets and crotch, thinking that in the morning Schmidt would have believed he had came in his sleep. Therefore, he just stood up and quietly made his way to the door, when...

"Nick, is that you?" Schmidt asked out of the blue, in a gruff voice. Nick stopped dead in tracks and held his breath. Oh, no. He had woken up. Schmidt had waken up. What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to say? As he saw it, he had only two options: run away and lock himself in his room for good or turn around and face his roommate. Well, none of 'em seemed good choices, but his mind was a blank at the moment. "What... what's going on? Why are you in my room at 3 am?Has something happened? Everybody ok?"

"Actually..." Nick replied trembling, the insides of his mouth still sticky with cum. He couldn't do it, but it was a little too late to escape now. With a resigned sigh, he forced himself to smile and and slowly turned to his roommate, having the wisdom to cover the cum strain in his boxers with his hands. Schmidt was sitting up in his bed, looking at him with drowsy eyes and a little disoriented. Nick regretted not having run away. “Well... it's not easy to explain.. The truth is... I-I-I... I have brought you back to your room after having walked into you sleepwalking in the kitchen”

"Sleepwalking in the kitchen? Seriously? Oh, crap. It hadn't happened to me since high school. Guess it has to do with all the stress and the not-sleeping with Mr. Ernesto. Thank you, Nick for what you've done and forgive me if I have scared you or worried you” Schmidt said kindly, rubbing his eyes two or three times. He looked so cute... For a moment Nick melted to the spot and didn't have to fake his smile anymore. Then, he remembered what had really happened and his smile cracked a little. He just needed to get the hell out of there before he got exposed or Schmidt noticed the- “There is something on the side of your mouth. What is it?”

"Oh, it's... nothing. Just... sauce" Nick replied briefly, taken aback. He had tried to sound convincing but he was pretty sure he hadn't. Shit. Schmidt' couldn't tell it wasn't really sauce with the little light in the room, could he? Well, he wasn't going to take any chances. Covering his mouth with one hand and his underwear with the other, Nick gave an embarrassed, nervous laugh before turning around and fleeing for the door. “I-I gotta get back to my room, it's getting way too late for me. Wet dreams, Schmidt. Uhm... I-I mean sweet dreams. Just... good night. Bye”


	9. ...Lollipop

Nick Miller closed his mouth and swallowed hard, in astonishment. He couldn't believe it was happening. It... was... inconceivable. But let's go back a bit. Since that memorable night when he had seen Schmidt sleepwalking around the house, Nick had thought things had gotten better. He had finally come out of his room and nothing embarrassing had happened. In fact, he had even stopped thinking of Schmidt in a sexual way. Like the other day he had walked in on Schmidt with only a black, tight pair of underwear on and, nothing, his cock didn't harden. Just soft like a wet noddle. He was “healed”. Or, at least, that was what he had thought until now. He was sitting on the couch, watching Grey's Anatomy with Schmidt when he had heard the crinkling sound of plastic in his roommate's direction. Without thinking about it, he turned to see what it was and jumped in place, at the sight of Schmidt with a big long-stick lollipop in his hand. 

Immediately, Nick looked away and turned back to the tv, feeling his face on fire. Why was he flustered? Why were his palms sweating and his heart was beating like a drum? It was just a lollipop. A harmless, innocent candy. Why was he so scared? He was just over-reacting, like he always did. Laughing it out, Nick turned to his roommate to convinced himself that there was nothing to be worried about and felt his cock throbbed in his pants. Schmidt had put the lollipop into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around it. Shit... He could glimpse his roommate's tongue moving slowly around the tip as he gently sucked on it, and felt his mouth getting dry. It was... wow. He was quite hypnotized by the spectacle of Schmidt licking at the lollipop. Just like a train-wreck theory, he didn't want to stare at it but he couldn't look away. Maybe it wasn't true that he had stopped thinking of his roommate and his pants growing tighter were the prove of that. He couldn't stop watching. 

“Whut?” Schmidt hummed around the lollipop, eventually catching his roommate looking. Taken aback, Nick averted his eyes immediately and pretended to watch the TV. He hoped Schmidt would just ignore it, instead he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and stared at him. “You look weird”

“I-I'm just tired. I stayed up late last night...” Nick replied nervously as he stared at the TV but kept watching his roommate out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why was that lollipop affecting him so much? Just thinking about Schmidt licking and sucking on it made his cock twitch. Fuck... Squirming, he sat straight and put one hand on his crotch to hide it from his roommate. He couldn't go on like this. He had to do something. “Is... is that a lollipop?”

“Yep. It's left over from last year's Halloween. Still good, though. So sweet and fruity” Schmidt explained in detail as the aftertaste still lingered in his mouth. Catching the sight of his reddish lips from the coloring, Nick felt uncomfortable, especially in his pants, and forced himself to keep his eyes on the screen. He just wanted it to be over. Over and done with. He just needed to focus on the TV and everything would have been fine. Alright. Ok. And so he did, until he noticed Schmidt kindly handing out the lollipop to him. “Wanna taste?”

Nick blushed. His eyes widened and his brain turned mushed as he screamed within himself. What!? What!?!? He fought to keep it together, incredulous, and just shook his head. Shrugging, Schmidt grunted and took it back into his mouth. Better this way. More lollipop for him. Innocently, he stuck his tongue out and licked along the lollipop rim, unaware of how it was killing his roommate. The more Nick stared at him, the more he got aroused and the more he got aroused the more difficult it was to hide his hard-on. The slurping sounds... The swirling tongue... The gloating expression... If Schmidt kept doing it, he would have definitively came in his pants. Luckily or unluckily for him, his roommate was distracted from his “activity” by the sound of a door opening followed by hurried footsteps and stopped. Nick hadn't time to breathe a sigh of relief that... “Hey, guys! Are you in the living room, right? I have a little surprise for Schmidt” Jess's voice crooned, echoing through the halls, as the sweet girl entered the room with her hands behind her back. Nick rolled his eyes and lifted himself up by stealth, enough to adjust his erection into a more comfortable position, as Schmidt jumped up from the couch and tried to see what Jess was hiding, curiously. “There's someone here to see you...” 

“You don't mean...” Schmidt said with a whispered that turned into a scream as soon as Jess revealed what she was hiding. A teddy bear. Schmidt's teddy bear. With teary eyes, he set the lollipop down on the coffee table and took the stuffed toy Jess was handing to him into his arms. “Oh, Mr. Ernesto... I've missed you so much.... Thank you, Jess. I-I don't know what to say...”

“Oh, I did nothing. You should thank Nick. He took so much care of it before giving it to me” Jess replied, having a dig at Nick who lowered his gaze embarrassed. Thankfully, Schmidt was too busy with Mr. Ernesto to notice a thing but Nick wished he could have disappeared, anyway. Jess knew what had done with that teddy bear and just because she hadn't said anything yet, it didn't mean she wouldn't. She was like a time bomb, waiting to blow. Every time she opened her mouth, Nick held his breath.“Oh, Schmidt, would you please go get me a glass of water?”

“Sure! After what you did for me and Mr. Ernesto, it's the least I can do” Schmidt replied politely, heading immediately to the kitchen. “Nick, do you want anything?”

Nick just shook his head as he pretended to be watching the TV. If there was something worse than being alone with Jess, it was having to interact with her. He could feel her eyes on him just like she expected something from him, but what? A thank you? An explanation? Money? All he knew was that he hated that awkward silence between 'em. “Ehm... Jess, I would like to...” Nick stammered out nervously, lifting his head from the television screen but still avoiding the girl's gaze. He had really no idea about what to say. He should have just kept quiet. Then, his eyes fell on the lollipop upon the coffee table next to him and everything became clear. He knew what to say. He knew what to do. With a sudden movement, he jumped up and, reaching over to grabbed the shiny, red candy, he ran off at full speed, before Jess could say a word. “I... I just remembered I got this other thing. Bye”

******

Nick locked the bathroom door behind him and froze. Had he really done it? Had he really run away after stealing Schmidt's lollipop? How old was he? Five? Well, it didn't matter now 'cause he had something else to take care. Something better. Hastily, he reached for his belt and unbuckled it, his hand slightly shaking. He still couldn't believe what he was going to do. It was insane. Unbuttoned his jeans, Nick wiggled his hips until his pants dropped to his ankles and then he did the same with his boxers, pulling 'em down enough to free his hard cock and letting 'em drop to the ground with jerky movements. Finally, with nothing from the waist down but his inevitable black socks, he stepped out of his pants and underwear and gave a couple of strokes to his 7,5 inches cock, already hard and leaking. Perfect. It was all set and it was time to begin.

Feeling a rush of anticipation go through his body, Nick leaned his back against the door and got into position, slowly letting himself slide down to the cold floor. A throaty groan escaped from his lips at the touch as he raised his hand with the lollipop and stared at it. It looked so... yummy. And tempting. Especially tempting. Nick felt his mouth watering as he hesitantly flicked his tongue out and brought it closer to the rounded tip till they touched. Oh, fuck... It was sticky. And wet. And good. Fucking good. Somehow, it reminded him of Schmidt's cock. Just less warm and... thick. Getting into it, he took part of the lollipop into his mouth and sucked, still working his tongue all over around it. Shit. He twisted it around and swirled his tongue, almost like making out with it which meant making out with Schmidt, more or less, since it was covered in his saliva and had been in his mouth. But still, this wasn't the reason why he had stolen the lollipop. 

With no time to lose, Nick spread his legs wide and, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop, brought it between his ass cheeks. He couldn't help but biting his lips as the moist lollipop perched on his hole. Was... was he really going to do it? Was he really going to get himself fucked with the lollipop Schmidt had been licking? He had no doubt about it. Hell, yeah. Trying to make himself ready, Nick closed his eyes and started tapping the lollipop at his hairy. hole He was too nervous. If he really wanted to enjoy it, he needed to relax. He breathed in and breathed out a couple times before pressing the lollipop at his hole. Feeling a little resistance, Nick moved one hand to his raging cock and started stroking it, to take the edge off. Gradually, he felt his muscles unclenched and finally the tip of the lollipop popped past his tight rim. Nick screamed out at the intrusion but kept pushing until half of the lollipop was buried inside. It hurt at first, but nothing he couldn't handle. As the lollipop slowly made his way in slipping through, he stroked his cock faster and faster, trying to distract himself from the discomfort he was feeling.

As the pain started to subside, Nick stopped pushing the lollipop in and rather spun it on itself, trying to stretched his tight hole as wide as possible. The wider it would have gotten, the easier he could have fucked himself. His eagerness got the best of him though and he ended up moving it without being totally ready. Tears rolled down his face as he started sliding the lollipop in and out of his ass. Albeit slowly, he wasn't prepared for it yet, and it was causing him some pain. The hand on his cock pumped it frantically in response to it, to make him feel a little better. Despite the pain he was feeling, he wanted to go on. He wanted to do it, 'cause he knew it would be worth it. He just needed to distract himself and maybe he knew how. Suffering, Nick closed his eyes and tried to fantasize about being fucked by Schmidt, picturing the long lollipop moving inside him as his roommate's cock. As he rammed it into himself, hard and fast and rough, he eventually found his prostate. A shout ripped out of his mouth as it sent full waves of pleasure up through his whole body. Fuuuck! Blinded by the feeling, Nick started pushing back onto the lollipop, trying to hit that spot again and again and again. He was overwhelmed by his fancies. Schmidt touching him... Schmidt kissing him... Schmidt fucking him...

Nick was so close. He could feel it. Just like he could feel the lollipop melting in his ass and making his insides all sticky. It was... amazing. It was almost like his ass was sucking the candy. Oh, fuck! Feeling his climax coming fast, Nick gave one last stroke to his cock before letting go of it and lifting his shirt. Just in time. The second after he came shooting 7 loads of creamy, warm spunk all over his hairy stomach and hand. He kept shoving the lollipop deep inside his tight hole as he rode out his orgasm and then slowed down till stopping, only the stick sticking out of him. Short of breath, Nick took some time to pull himself together before pulling the lollipop out of his ass with a snapping movement and bringing it to his face. Fuck! He coursed at the loss as he examined closely the candy. He was right... It looked consumed, just like it was sucked by his ass. So hot... Still hopped up on hormones, he dipped the lollipop in his cum on his hand and stuck it into his mouth. Like a bolt from the blue, his eyes widened as his taste buds went on a flavorful journey. It was something incredible. Sweet and salty and bitter and stinging. Compared to his creamy coffee, the lollipop coated in cum won hands down. He was in heaven. Nothing could have ruined that perfect moment... 

Then, striking hard knocks on the door threw off his groove. Oh, screw it! “Nick, I know you're in there and I know what you're doing. Let me in!” Schmidt's voice thundered in a angry tone, from the other side of the door. Nick froze to the spot at those words, his heart pounding out of his chest. Schmidt... Schmidt knew what he was doing? H-how? How was it possible? How had he found it out? Three other knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Nick, I ain't leaving until you open this door! Come on, get out and give me back my lollipop! I know you stole it!”

“Schmidt... you're... you're wrong. I-I don't know what you're talking about” Nick replied nervously, still unable to move. He was paralyzed. He could feel his roommate pushing against the door, hard and upset. He was scared it would go down at any minute and Schmidt would find him with his lollipop in hand. He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't let it happen. He just had to move his butt and find a way... Therefore, as anxiety got the best of him, Nick did the first thing that came to his mind. Shove the lollipop back into his ass. Only after doing it, Nick realized how stupid how stupid he had been and broke down. “Please, Schmidt... I'm begging you... Don't open this door... Please, don't-”

“I'm the one who stole your lollipop” Jess's high-pitched voice said, stepping into the conversation. At it, Schmidt's knocks came to a stop and Nick began to calm down. “I'm sorry, I saw saw your lollipop on the coffee table and I ate it. Nick has nothing to do with it. It was me. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Just remember the reason why you're so mad, it's a lollipop”

“I... I think I've lost my mind. I don't know what got into me. I kinda overacted. I can't get mad for a lollipop” Schmidt explained, regretful. There was a short pause in which Nick imagined Schmidt and Jess had hugged and made up. He felt relieved. Phew! He had made it out of that again. All's well that ends well. Thank Godney. “Nick, I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm sorry... I haven't sleep very much without Mr. Ernesto and... Never mind. I got no excuses. Bye”

Nick could hear a tone of sadness in Schmidt's voice followed by his footstep as he walked away. He felt bad. Guilty. At the end, his roommate was right to be a little mad at him. Shit... How did he always get himself into these thing? At least, it was all over and-“Nick, he's gone. You can get out” Jess whispered, from the other side of the door. Nick banged the back of his head slightly against the door and swore. Fuck. Jess was still there. What was she waiting for? “Come on, Nick. I need to tell you something and, after taking the rap for you, I think you kinda owe me...”

“Yeah... just a moment” Nick said resigned as he stood up and looked around. There was no time to clean up or to get dressed. There was even no time to pull off the lollipop from his ass. He had to make do somehow... Finally, he unlocked the door and opened it enough to stick his head out without exposing his naked lower body. Jess was right there, with her blue doe eyes and kind smile on his lips. Nick wavered. “Thank you for taking the fall for me... You know, I was hungry... the fridge was far and... I don't know why I did it and-”

“There's no need to lie, Nick. I know exactly what you were doing in there. How you were enjoying Schmidt's lollipop. Did it felt good?” Jess asked, with a nasty look. Nick swallowed down and petrified. It looked like she really knew what she was talking about and he didn't feel like keep lying, especially with a lollipop hanging out of his ass. It was simple. She knew it and he was screwed. So screwed. “Relax, I won't tell a soul about this. I'm on your side. That's why I wanted you to know that I have a strap-on. If you're interested, we could...”

Leaving the sentence unfinished, Jess just smiled naughtily before leaving without turning back. Nick's jaw dropped as he stood there, shocked and dumbfounded, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	10. ...Sock

Nick Miller was standing in front of the bathroom door and staring at it, tentatively. What was he supposed to do? It had been a good five minutes since he had been in there and, whatever decision he would have made, he needed to hurry up. But how? A part of him said not to push his luck and not to do anything rash, but the other part said to do all that was necessary to get what he wanted. And there was only one thing he wanted. Schmidt's cum. Since he had gotten a little taste of it that memorable night, he couldn't enjoy his own in the same way. It felt like second best and second best wasn't good enough for him. He wanted the best one, the greatest one, the cream of the crop. In short, Schmidt's cum. So... It looked like he had already made up his mind...

With a trembling hand, Nick reached the doorknob and, turning the handle slowly, pushed it. He stood in the doorway, frozen, his heart beating like a drum as the door made a quiet creak and opened. From inside there came the sound of the shower working and his roommate humming a tune cheerfully. What was he doing? Seriously, what the hell? How could sneaking into the bathroom with Schmidt having a shower seem a good idea? Nick shook his head. No. He shouldn't have let the pressure get to him. He just needed to remember the plan and everything would have been cool. Nervously, he took a deep breath and stepped into the room on tiptoes, looking around for what he needed. Finally, he found it. A bunch of his roommate's dirty laundry, scattered on the floor, at the base of the shower. Bingo. 

Smirking smugly, he got down on all fours and crawled to 'em like a thief in the night. Schmidt, now singing in the shower, didn't seem to be aware of it as Nick reached his clothes and examined 'em closely, paying particular attention to the boxers and pants and shirt. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find what he was looking for. There wasn't a drop of spunk or anything on 'em. They were completely clean. Actually, he couldn't understand why his roommate had put 'em to wash, he would have worn 'em for another week... but that wasn't the point. Where were the traces of cum?How could Schmidt not dirty his clothes? Whenever he jerked off, there wasn't a one of 'em that was good. The only explanation was that... He did it with his clothes off. Oh, God. Nick's eyes widened as a possibility came to his mind. Perhaps... He was doing it in the shower, right now.

Thrilled at the idea of it, Nick slowly turned his head to shower curtain with Schmidt's boxers still in his face and observed his naked silhouette through it. He felt deeply disappointed as he immediately realized that his roommate was just soaping himself up and nothing more. Shit! He was sticking his neck out and was getting nothing in return. It was sufficient for Schmidt to pull the shower curtain aside to find him there, on his hands and knees, like a little perv sniffing his roommate's underwear, and his reputation would have been ruined. Forever. He just needed to get the hell out of it... But not before getting what he had come for. Determined to succeed, Nick put the boxers down where he had found 'em and crawled across the room, looking wherever he could think of. From the damp towels hung out to dry to the toilet bowl, but nothing. Everything was jizz-free and this just made him waver. As awkward as it might seem, it looked like Schmidt didn't... wank. No way. That was insane. What man wouldn't rub one out every now and then? He had to do it just... not in the bathroom. Maybe in his own room... As a thousand different scenarios filled up his mind, Nick was brought back down to earth by the sound of water turning off and gulped. Oh, no. Schmidt had finished his shower. Schmidt had finished his shower and was about to step out! 

High on adrenaline, Nick got back on his feet swiftly and rushed to the door to leave. However, one step away from walking out, he couldn't help himself and stopped to look at Schmidt's reflection in the mirror. Wow... The glimpse of Schmidt getting out of the shower was just... wow. His sexy well-built body dripping wet, not to mention his semi-hard cock hanging from his muscular legs... Nick felt his cock twitch hard and his mouth water. He would have loved to suck it and savor his sweet nectar one last time... Slowly, as the excitement of the moment wore off, he remembered where he was and almost had a heart attack. What was he doing? That wasn't the time or the place to stop and stare at his roommate. Thanks to a stroke of luck, the stream of the shower fogged the mirror fast and blocked Schmidt from catching him looking. Smartly, Nick made use of the opportunities and ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him quickly but carefully before breathing a sigh of relief. Phiuuu... He had gotten away from it. Again. Best not to take any chances for a while...

******

“What did I do?” Nick whispered rhetorically, with his eyes wide open. This time he had screwed it up. This time he had screwed it up, big time. Couldn't have he just let it go and gone back to his room? No, it wouldn't have been like him. He was stubborn and had to cross the line, that why he had sneaked into his roommate's bedroom to keep searching for marks of his seed. But now... what to do? How to act? Where to look? He felt a sense of panic. Yeah, Schmidt usually spent a lot of time in the bathroom, especially to do his hair, but there was no guarantee about how long it would have taken. He just needed to move his ass and fast. Caught up in the moment, he carelessly threw himself at the trash can beside the bed and picked it up, spilling the garbage onto the floor. He didn't know what he was seeking. Used condoms? Dirty tissues? Anything with traces of cum in it would have been okay but... no luck. Only crumpled up pieces of paper... Resigned, Nick punched the floor and looked up, catching sight of Mr. Ernesto resting on the bedside table next to a pair of black socks. It was then that a thought crossed his mind. He could have... ripped the teddy bear again so he would have caused his roommate to sleepwalk at night and taken advantage of it... Well, kinda twisted and elaborated, but what choice did he have? Committing to do it, he got ready to do stand up when the sound of footsteps interrupted him. Shit. Schmidt. And now?

In a sweat, Nick gathered up the trash and put it back in the bin hastily. Then, he got up and swallowed down, turning his head from left to right. He had to hide... but where? His first impulse was to go under the bed, but it was so predictable and cliche that he opted for somewhere else. The closet, the only other possible place to lie low. Ironic, wasn't it? Sprinting faster than ever in his entire life, Nick reached his roommate's closet, opened it up and sat down in there just on time. The next second, Schmidt entered the room wearing only a white robe and a pair of shower shoes which he kicked off immediately after coming in. Nick peeped through the crack of the door he had left ajar and watched his roommate as he headed to his bed and dropped his robe to the ground, revealing his naked fit body in all its glory. His chiseled pecs... His washboard abs... His big cock...

Nick felt aroused and then like a complete jerk for hiding in the closet of someone who had just showered and needed to get dressed. Not his best move... Anyway, despite what he had thought, Schmidt didn't seem interested in putting some clothes on. Instead, he jumped into his bed, making it squeak quietly, and made himself comfortable. Nick didn't take his eyes off of his roommate, not even for a while, as he reached for Mr. Ernesto on the bedside table and turned it to its back before slowly running his other hand down his body to his tumescent cock. Nick had to shut his mouth with both hands not to yell. He... He couldn't believe his eyes. Schmidt was about to... jerk off. Finally, he could have collected his spunk! Cautiously, but not too much, he opened the closet door a little more and tilted his head, not wanting to miss a single detail of it. He held his breath as his roommate spread his legs wider and pulled on his cock desperately to get it rock hard. What a sight... It was incredible seeing him like that. Pumping his cock with his right hand while the left was behind his head, leaving his hairy armpit exposed... How bad he would have loved to lick it...

As his pants felt tighter, Nick bit his lips involuntary and reached his hand down, rubbing himself through the thin fabric. He struggled to stay hidden and keep it quiet, very taken with Schmidt stroking his cock to full hardness. It didn't take long before it grew to its almost 9 inches and stood at attention. Without further ado, he swiped his thumb across he swollen head and teased at the slit where precum started to leak, moaning low. He kept going, smearing the sticky substance all over his stiff shaft, and then... stopped. He just took his hand off of his cock and reached for one of his black tube sock on the bedside table. Nick's enthusiasm gradually diminished as he thought his roommate's fun had already finished, at least until he saw him stretch the cuff and slip it over the head of his cock. He couldn't hold back a gasp. What... what the fuck was going on? His eyes were glued to Schmidt pumping the sock over his cock with his hand and groaning, the cotton feeling rough and raw against his sensitive skin. He was at a loss for words. He had never seen or heard of guys wanking into their socks. It was weird. And kinky. And... hot. Way hot. Especially if using a dirty, sweaty sock... Without realizing it, Nick found himself unzipping his pants to relieve some pressure from his cock straining at the seams and slid his hand in, squeezing it gently. He knew that it would have been a bad, bad idea to jerk off hidden in his roommate's closet, but... it was too tempting to resist. So, he just pulled his fully erect cock of 7,5 inches, already oozing precum, out of his fly and followed Schmidt's corkscrew motions, trying to do it as silently as possible.

Lying on his bed, Schmidt kept stroking himself oblivious to it all. He was too wrapped up into the way his sock, so soft and warm, slid up and down his shaft. His precum had moistened the cotton and now it felt like a velvet mouth on his cock. So good... Feeling his orgasm slowly building up, Schmidt kept the sock in place over his cock and bucked his hips up, thrusting into it frantically. Nick winced at it. It was like... It was like the night he had sucked him... Subconsciously, his hand worked harder and harder, faster and faster, quickly setting up an erratic rhythm as he reminisced about that night... Schmidt fucking his mouth... Before he knew it, he came with a shudder, 7 spurts of tasty warm jizz erupting and flying everywhere in the closet. What a mess. He didn't worry much about it, though. First, because he had just climaxed, and second Schmidt's grunts had drowned out his and he hadn't noticed a thing, too busy jerking his hips up in the air and fucking into the sock. 

Coming down from his high, Nick stuffed his softening cock back into his pants and lifted his cum-covered hand to his mouth while returning his eyes to his roommate. He could tell Schmidt was close too. His choked moans... His short breath... His erratic movements... There was no doubt. Greedily licking his hand clean, Nick expected him to removed the sock from his cock and give him a hell of a cum show but... it didn't happen. On the contrary, he held the sock onto his cock and kept rocking his hips up into it till he busted his nut. 11 loads of sticky, warm spunk shot from his cock and flowed into the sock, beading through the fabric and smudging his hand. Nick's face dropped at the wet spot on the font of the sock growing bigger and bigger. Holy shit! That was what happened to his roommate's cum! Now he knew why he hadn't find any evidence of it on his pants or boxers. He should have checked the socks from the start so all of this would have been avoided... 

Lost in pleasure, Schmidt leaned back onto his bed and panted heavily, squirming a bit. Nick supposed he would have pulled himself together and then go get dressed, but his roommate didn't move a muscle and just rested there. Only after five minutes, he realized Schmidt had fallen asleep by his soft snore. What now? What would he do? Stealthily getting out of the closet with the risk of waking him up or patiently waiting for him to wake up and leave? What was the right thing? Eventually, what tipped the scales was seeing the black sock still on his roommate's cock. It looked so inviting... Driven by his curiosity, he slowly opened the closet door and got out of it as quietly as he could. He just wanted to have a closer look. He had to, needed to. In small steps, he approached the bed where Schmidt was lying peacefully and anticipated the moment as his eyes trailed along his perfect body. His flex bicep behind his head... His impressive six-pack drenched in sweat... His hairy pubes with his sock-covered cock... Overrun by he didn't know what, Nick hesitantly reached out his hand and touched lightly the piece of cloth.

Fuck... It was soaked wet. Soaked wet of cum. Such a gold mine... He couldn't let it slip away. Bravely or stupidly, depending on your point of view, Nick curled his fingers around the top of the sock and delicately pulled it off, keeping his eyes on his roommate to check his sleep pattern. It felt like an eternity, but eventually he managed to take it, the unmistakable scent of cum assaulting his nose. It smelled so good... Fruity. Feeling his stomach tremble, Nick squeezed the wet sock in his fist and thought about all the things he could do with it. Stuff it into his mouth and suck on it... Smear it all over his face and lick it... Put it on his own cock and- Suddenly the light bulb went on. He got it! He knew what to do. He knew how to put all that bounty to good use. Overwrought, Nick laughed nervously and walked out of Schmidt's room. It was a crazy idea. A crazy, dirty idea but he was convinced. Nothing would have stopped him. He headed to a big, wooden door and knocked on it, repeating to himself. This is going to happen. This is going to happen. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Jess appeared with a big smile and bambi eyes. Not expecting a visit, she opened her mouth to asked him what she could do for him but couldn't even get one word out that Nick spoke.

“Does you strap-on offer still stand?”


	11. ...Strap-On

Nick Miller drummed his fists on his knees, his eyes wandering around the room as he nervously sat on his roommate's bed, facing the door. Everything there was so... pinkish. The walls, the ceiling, even the bed sheets he was on. Not to mention the clothes hanging everywhere, the thousand pair of shoes all over the floor and the box of tampons in plain sight on the nightstand. Well, he hadn't dated a girl for ages, luckily, and just wasn't used to all that anymore. So complicated... 

A clear of throat behind him broke his train of thoughts and suggested that everything was set. Nick gulped. So... time to start. Putting on a brave face, he slowly turned around and almost jumped at the sight of her. Jess. She was standing there, on the other side of the bed, with sexy red underwear and a strap-on dildo that was pointing ahead of him, trying to make her filthier expression ever. Nick sneered. That was... much. Too much. Reflexively, he clenched his fist and the sock he held crumpled into a ball, dampening his hand with his roommate's jizz. Yep. That was the reason why he was doing it.

"So... You sure you're okay with this?" Nick asked, lowered his gaze not able to look her in the eye.

"You can bet your pale white ass, I am" Jess replied, gesturing to jerk off the black dildo. Nick forced himself to fake a laugh and kept staring at the floor, embarrassed. Then, there was silence. An awkward silence. He had never done anything like this before and he didn't know how to act. He just felt uneasy. "Nick? You going to take off your clothes or not?"

The guy nodded quickly, still a little disoriented. He promptly stretched out his hand and brought it to the hem of his shirt when he remembered about the sock in his fist and stopped. "Oh, shit. How could I forget?" Nick mumbled pensively, looking up at Jess. The girl, who was staring at him with a scornful look on her face, frowned and Nick immediately looked away abashed, holding out the hand with the sock in it. "I-I'd like you to put this on your dildo and fuck me with it..."

"What is that? A... sock?" Jess asked confused, stepping closer. Nick didn't have the courage to speak out and just nodded his head. Well, that was an odd request. Perhaps he had been out of line and freaked her out. God, what if she didn't want to- "Ok. Just like some kind of condom, right? I'm game. But I want you to do one thing for me first. Suck me" Nick swallowed, taken aback, and Jess didn't let go. "C'mon, get on your knees and suck my big plastic cock. Now"

Nick didn't know what came over him but did exactly what he was told. He walked around the bed and knelt down in front of Jess, eye-level with the large black dildo. Panicking, he hesitantly looked up at her, who was glancing down at him impatiently, and then back to the plastic cock. Damn, that was big. Very big. Something like... 8 inches. And veiny. And so thick. Maybe too thick... A bit concerned, he parted his lips slightly and wrapped 'em around the swollen head of the dildo with a whimper. Then, he just shut his eyes and swirled his tongue around the tip, taking his time to adjust to the plastic taste in his mouth before taking more in. Jess seemed a little smug about her roommate's submissive behavior and slid her fingers into his hair, tangling 'em around his frizzy locks. It was like... It was like she could actually feel it, Nick's tongue tapping and flicking her cock. Shit... A moan escaped her lips. Caught in the heat of the moment, she lost her control and, grasping the back of her roommate's head, pushed him all the way down onto her dildo.

Consequently, Nick found himself gagging and gagging, his eyes snapping open, as the tip of the dildo caught him in the back of the throat. He tried to pull back and come up for some air but Jess didn't allow him, her hands keeping him in place. Gosh, she was having the time of her life, the choking sounds exciting her more and more... Carried away with it, she tilted her head back and started bucking her hips, gradually thrusting in and out of her roommate's mouth till she finally managed to shove the entire length down his throat and held it there. 

Nick convulsed around the thick dildo, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and tears rolling down his purple face as the plastic toy filled his throat and stretched it to its limit. He felt lost. His grip tightened around the sock in his hand and his mind went to Schmidt. Oh, Schmidt... None of this would have happened if it was him. None... of... this... Nick was almost about to faint, out of breath and dizzy, when Jess eventually let go of him and pulled out. The guy immediately coughed and spluttered, gasping for the oxygen he had missed for so long. Sweaty and visibly worn out, he looked at the black dildo pointing straight at him, all wet and shiny from his spit, and then up at Jess that was grinning, satisfied. No, this wouldn't have happened with Schmidt... Getting himself back together, he rolled up the sock and, with a swift movement, rolled it down onto the dildo, without asking for her permission.

"Gimme your hair band" Nick said with a raspy voice, his throat still sore, as he held out his open hand to Jess. She hesitated for a second but then gave in, reaching for the scrunchie in her hair and delicately took it off. Nick turned his nose up at Jess as she tossed her hair like a diva, and grabbed the band out of his hand before wrapping it around the base of the black dildo to keep the sock set. "Good. Now we can stop with the foreplay. Let's see if you got the... balls"

That being said, he boastfully crawled up onto the bed and knelt on all fours, his round tight ass right in front of Jess. The girl, rising to the bait, wasted no time to position herself behind her roommate and confidently pull down his pants and boxers, revealing his nice hairy cheeks. Smirking, she gave him a quick hard spank, making him jump at the touch, before fondling his ass shamelessly, kneading and squeezing it. Suddenly, Nick felt sick to his stomach. He was kinda... uncomfortable with Jess's small hands on him. Something was just not right. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't who he wanted. This was only so messed up. Consciously, he opened his mouth to tell Jess to stop when his cheeks were spread apart and he felt the tip of the dildo covered in Schmidt's soaked sock pressed against his hole. A shudder came out of him.

"...Ready for it?" Jess asked rhetorically as she steadily put on pressure. Caught off guard, Nick reflexively tensed up and started trembling. No... No, he wasn't ready for it to happen. No way. However, he proudly held his head up and bit his tongue as Jess kept going. It was too late to back out now, too late to change his mind. He had to suck it up and... go with it. It was just a matter of time before the tip of the dildo popped through the tight ring of muscle and he felt it move inside of him, excruciatingly. It was the worst sensation he had ever experienced, his ass getting split in two. He couldn't help but scream out in pain at the burning intrusion and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to lower his noises and not give Jess this satisfaction. Little did he know that grasping Schmidt's sock so tightly had permeated his hand with the smell of his roommate's spunk and was now filling his nostrils, invading his senses. It just made him feel a little better and question his decision with that. He had gotten it wrong. Big time. Had he really believed he wanted to get fucked by Jess with a strap-on and a sock? Hell no. He was... screwed, literally, and there was no way he could have gotten away with it this time... Jess didn't seem to notice or, at least, worry about his roommate's reconsideration and just thrust forward merciless till even the last few inches of the dildo were forced into him. "Fuck, yeah! You bitch!"

Nick did his best to stay stable on all fours as Jess grabbed his hips and prepared to fuck him properly. Before she could start, though, a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice from the hallway interrupted her. "Hey, Jess. I heard a scream coming from here. Is everything o-" Schmidt asked in sleepy tone, cutting off as he opened the door and entered the room. Both Nick and Jess were caught by surprise to find Schmidt standing in front of 'em, just like he was caught by surprise to find his roommates in that... position. Was Jess fucking Nick with a strap-on? It was like a punch in his heart. Another deafening empty silence fell on the room and Nick slowly lifted his gaze to meet Schmidt's. He expected to see astonishment or, even, disappointment in his eyes. Instead what he saw was... hurt. Just like something had just broken. A tear rolled down his cheek and he immediately wiped it with his hand before turning around. "I-I shouldn't have come in without permission. I'm sorry..."

Just like that, Schmidt left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Nick feeling... bad.


	12. ...Hotdog

Nick Miller harshly turned the key in the lock and entered his darkened apartment, closing the door behind him with his heel. It was Monday, early in the morning, and he was an absolute wreck. What could he do? He had been working nonstop for the whole weekend and gotten home just now. Man, he couldn't wait to get something to eat and then fall into bed! Carelessly, he kicked off his shoes with the laces still tied and put the house keys back on the hook before heading inside. He was so sleepy and tired not to realized there were noises coming from the kitchen till halfway. Somebody was there. He didn't worry, though. It must have been Winston making some food for himself or his cat and- His thought stopped and he stopped too, dead in his track, as he turned the corner and found out the one in the kitchen wasn't Winston. It was Schmidt. Nick gulped and stood still, trying to be all quiet. His roommate was with his back turned, handling something, and apparently unaware of his presence. Good, it meant it wasn't too late to turn tail and get away with that. Unfortunately, his empty stomach chose that moment and blow his cover. Shit... A drop of cold sweat trickled down his back as Schmidt turned his head just to glare at him and then turned back to what he was doing. He looked really upset... Feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to make it worse, Nick took a deep breath and stepped to the fridge. 

Things between him and Schmidt had been a little strained since the latter had caught him in bed with Jess a few days before. There had been no face to face, Schmidt hadn't asked any questions and neither he nor Jess had mentioned a word about it. It was like nothing had happened, but... Schmidt seemed hurt and he couldn't understand why. Maybe he had thought they were for real and they didn't want him to know. It was the most likely motive for his behavior but Nick could tell there was more to it than that. Reached the refrigerator, he opened the door and took the opportunity to peek at what his roommate was doing. He had a package of hotdog buns in hand and every possible kind of dressing in front of him. It wasn't a good sign... Schmidt gorging himself on junk food meant he was mad. Mad as hell. Nick had only seen him like this once in high-school and... it had been bad. He couldn't let it happen again. He needed to do something. He had to.

"Hey, Schmidt... Y-you think there's a hotdog for me too?" Nick asked, closing the fridge door and turning to his friend. Schmidt pretended not to hear, though and just kept doing what he was up to, opening the hotdog buns package and putting one in the toaster. It was clear he wanted to be left alone, but it was also clear that Nick would have never let go. So, he took some steps to his roommate. “Hey... If you need help, I could give you a hand... What about pickles? I could-”

"I hate pickles and you know it” Schmidt uttered, finally breaking his silence but still refusing to look at Nick. Well, that was a starting point but... There was something in his voice... Sadness... And rage. Was he really that upset for what had happened? “If you really want to do something just hand me a wiener and then go. Please”

Nick nodded and lowered his head, disappointed. Handing him a sausage... Was it how a 15-year friendship ended? No. It couldn't be. This couldn't be the last page of their story. No way. "A-are you... are you mad at me?” Nick asked, trying to find the right words to say. Again, Schmidt didn't give him an answer. Not verbally, anyway. Yet, his body language spoke for him. His crossed arms... His turned head... His rapid breathing... Schmidt was furious. “If you're pissed for what had happened with Jess, I-”

"I don't wanna know any of it!” Schmidt cut off, at the top of his lungs as he turned to his roommate and stare angrily at him. The stern look upon his face and the loud tone of his voice frightened the hell out of Nick who almost broke down, eventually moving Schmidt. “I... I thought that you and I... I thought that we were... Never mind. I-I think I saw it wrong...”

"Just, let me explain...” Nick said, feeling the tears in his eyes.

"No. Please. I... I don't wanna hear it. I just wanna eat a hotdog and lock myself in my room” Schmidt replied firmly, putting an end to the discussion. The two men stood there, staring at each other in silence for what felt like forever, before Schmidt looked away. “I... I still love you and, Jess too. I truly wish you two the best in this world. I think I need some time and space to... you know”

"I see, but I just want you to know that what you saw was a mistake. A terrible mistake. It didn't mean anything. I love you too. You... you don't even know how much. I would never ever put somebody before you” Nick said meaningfully, wearing his heart on his sleeve. For some reason, it worked, hitting Schmidt right in the feels. Slowly, he raised his eyes to his roommate's, but once he had, Nick looked the other way, not to cry. “Now, I'll get you the wiener and then I'll go. I promise”

Just as he turned around and move to leave, Schmidt reached over and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. “Do you... Do you really mean what you just said?” Schmidt asked with a whisper, looking straight into his roommate's eyes. Nick swallowed down and nodded his head, slightly. At that very moment the toaster popped up and a smugly smirked appeared upon Schmidt's face. “I don't need no other wiener, I already got the one I need...”

"I don't get what you-” Nick replied, interrupting as soon as Schmidt reached for his crotch and grasped it, hard. His jaw dropped. What... what the fuck...? Incredulous, Nick looked down at the hand grabbing his junk through his pants and then up at Schmidt who was grinning at him, sultrily. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak, but his body was paralyzed and only unintelligible sounds were coming out of his open mouth. Schmidt seemed enjoying it. Eagerly, he let go of his roommate's arm and focused both hands on unfastening his belt and. In no time, Nick found himself with his pants and boxers being pulled down enough for his semi-hard cock hang out free and his Schmidt on his knees before him. It must have been a dream. An illusion. Some kind of hallucination caused by sleep deprivation. Yeah... However, the moment where his roommate's tongue sneaked out and made contact with the head of his cock, he couldn't hold back a moan. It felt so real... Well, dream or not, he wasn't going to complain about it “Oh, shit...”

Slowly, his hands found their way to his Schmidt's hair and gripped 'em as his roommate closed his eyes and engulfed the head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks. It didn't take long before Nick's manhood rose to full mast of 7,5 inches and fully stretched his lips. Schmidt loved the feeling of it hardening and filling up his mouth... It was just so big and heavy... Humming in appreciation, he took his sweet time to lick all around the head and suck gently on it, before pulling off with a pop and opening his eyes. Wow... Nick's cock hard was better than he had ever imaged. With a funky aftertaste in his mouth, Schmidt spent a while admiring it in all its glory and then wrapped his hand around it, squeezing it firmly until a drop of precum ooze out. Impatient as hell, he leaned forward and lapped at the translucent pearl, making his roommate groan in pleasure at the touch. Hmmm... It tasted kinda salty and bitter-ish... Just... good. He could have definitively gotten used to it. A shiver went down Nick's spine as Schmidt kept working his mouth on him, paying special attention to the slit on the tip. He was really good at it. Better than any other sex dream he had ever had. His fingers clenched into his roommate's soft hair and his hips jerked, but he kept fighting the urge to thrust. He didn't want to rush it, just to enjoy the moment.

Getting the hang of it, Schmidt took the head of Nick's cock back into his warm mouth and slid his lips over it as deep as he could comfortably go. Then, he started bobbing his head, pulling back to the tip and swirling his wet tongue around it before taking it back in and repeating the motion over and over. Nick moaned loudly, squirming and clenching his hips. Fuck... He could feel Schmidt's tongue fluttering against the underside of his cock as his roommate swallowed him down, further and further with every move forward till his lips reached his own hand closed around the base. Satisfied, he kept doing it quickly and looked up to catch Nick's eye but was disappointed to find him with his head thrown back. Why wasn't he looking? Wasn't he having fun? Yet, he was moaning and groaning in pleasure. Then, why? Maybe he was picturing someone else in his mind... Maybe he was picturing Jess sucking him off. The thought of it made the blood in Schmidt's veins boil. Willing to do whatever it took to draw his roommate's attention, he unwrapped his hand from Nick's cock and, relaxing his jaw, tentatively moved down his shaft again, eventually managing to take the whole thing in his mouth.

Nick's eyes snapped open as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his roommate's throat. That... that couldn't be a dream... The muscles contracting around his cock and the gagging sounds filling the room... Were they just in his head? The only thing he was sure about was that he couldn't afford to look or, well, he would have came and he didn't want to. Not yet. His hands held firmly to his roommate's head as he deepthroated him at his best, swallowing all of him down, his nose buried and tickled by Nick's dark pubes which held his sweaty scent. It was... amazing. So tight. So hot. And, fuck... Nick just lost it. His hips snapped and he started humping, pushing himself further down his roommate's throat and making him gag. Schmidt tried to fight his gag-reflex as Nick fucked his face in earnest, and use his mouth and tongue to give him such pleasure he had never felt before. It wasn't easy, though. He wasn't used to it and his roommate was quite rough with his thrusts. Nick's cock was throbbing and twitching in his mouth and Schmidt could feel his own manhood doing the same in his pants. It was a mess. He tried to take it as long as he could, his face going purple for the lack of oxygen, saliva dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and his jaw starting to get sore, until he had to slide back, gasping and spluttering for breath.

Only then, Nick forced himself to jerk his head forward and look down at his roommate. He could see tears in the corner of his eyes and wondered how could it be a dream. Meanwhile, Schmidt slowly got up on his feet, wiping his mouth and tears with one hand while using the other to remove the hotdog bun from the toaster. Nick opened his mouth to ask him something, before he could speak, Schmidt had wrapped the toasted bun around his cock and started pumping him with it. His jaw dropped once again. “Mustard or ketchup?” Schmidt asked sultry and softly, his throat still aching. Nick didn't reply. He... he didn't know what was happening anymore. Was it a dream? Was it not? All he could think about now was how it felt. Good. Completely different from Schmidt's velvet mouth but still good. The bun was so warm and scraped his sensitive flesh slightly just like he loved. A groan escaped from his lips as his roommate kept delicately rubbing him through the bun while looking in each other eyes. Oh, Jesus... The eye contact continued until Schmidt turned to grab the bottle of mustard next to him and poured it on Nick's hard shaft, taking care not to squeeze it on the head. Nick almost jumped as he felt the cold condiment touching his cock and grunted wildly. Somehow, the mustard acted like a lubricant, softening the toasted bun nicely and making everything way smoother. Schmidt smirked, fulfilled. “Are you close?”

“Yeah... Yeah... I'm... I'm... Cumming!” Nick said with a muffled scream as he blew his load. 7 squirts of tasty, warm jizz shot out, coating the bun and mixing with the sauce already present. Schmidt kept stroking him, taking the bun off of his cock only when he was spent and brought it to his face, sniffing its aroma under the gaze of Nick who was panting like he had run a marathon. “Oh, God... Just tell me, this is a dream, isn't it?”

“Shh, someone's coming. Pull up your pants” Schmidt said quietly, placing the hotdog bun on the kitchen island and fixing his shirt as he heard footsteps approaching. Caught in the heat of the moment, Nick panicked. He turned himself around and hastily yanked up his pants, managing to buckle 'em as the sound of footsteps grew closer. He was terrified of who might have come in. Since it was a dream it could have been anybody. His mother included. Eventually, it was Winston the one entering the kitchen, with sleepy eyes and pale green pajamas on. “Morning, Winston! Rise and shine”

“Guys...” Winston said, with a raspy voice as he walked up to 'em. In a hurry, Nick zipped up his pants and turned around to greet his roommate with a nervous smile. He still couldn't understand it all, but he knew he was getting tired of it and just wanted to wake up. Now. “You making hotdogs?”

“Well, sort of... Nick made this one for me but I'm full. Do you want it?” Schmidt asked, devilishly pushing the hotdog bun filled with cum towards Winston. Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head. W-what was that? What was doing Schmidt? He restlessly started pinching his own cheek in a desperate effort to wake up from it as Winston picked up the bun and brought it to his mouth, taking a bite. Why? Why wasn't he waking up. Could... could this be reality? “How is it, then?”

“Good. Very good” Winston replied with his mouth full, still chewing. Nick couldn't believe his eyes. What mystified him most of all wasn't Winston appreciating the taste of his spunk, but Schmidt having offered it, voluntarily. What did it mean? He felt like his head was about to explode. He turned and looked at his roommate who was snickering as Winston took another bite. “Hmm... This ain't only toasted bread with mustard, right?” 

“No, it's also added with something I love very, very much” Schmidt said, turning to Nick and winking at him. “Miller family's secret sauce”


	13. ...Fleshlight

Standing in front of his roommate's bedroom, Nick Miller raised his fist to knock on his door but apprehensively stopped midway. He was in a dither. What was he doing? Just a couple of hours ago he had locked himself in his room to avoid Winston and Schmidt after the latter had brought up the Miller Family's Secret Sauce and now he was... what, walking into the lion's den? It wasn't like him. He usually ran from situations of that type and hid till everything was okay again. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep making him act in such an impulsive way but he couldn't rest. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him, Schmidt, grasping his cock... and sucking on it... and offering Winston a hotdog bun seasoned with his cum... It was a lot to process and, indeed, the reason why he was here. He wanted some answers. Why had his roommate done what he had done? Did it mean something? Did it not? Well, there was only one way to find out...

Taking a deep breath, Nick gathered his courage and finally knocked on the door which slowly opened up with a slight creak. Jesus, he had been standing in there for five minutes and hadn't even realized it was ajar. Sleep was really getting the best of him... Politely, he waited a few seconds for an answer from the inside, but none came. It looked like Schmidt wasn't around... Disappointed, he sighed loudly and moved to turn around when the smell of something hit his nostrils. He could have recognized it anywhere. A mix of sweat, man and spunk. In short, sex. His roommate must have wanked not long ago and this meant... cummy sock. It had to be his. This time he wasn't going to waste it with Jess, no way. He would have licked it and sucked it and held it like a treasure.

Inadvertently, Nick found himself walking into the bedroom and looking around for the source of that amazing scent. The whole room was filled with it. He didn't worry much about sneaking in, after all, it wasn't the first time and definitely wouldn't be the last he did something like that. He started searching throughout the room. On the floor. Under the bed. In the drawers of the dresser. Nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe Schmidt had already gotten rid of the evidence... Just when he was about to give up hope, his eyes laid on something sticking out from under the pillow. His heart skipped a beat. Had he found it? Hopefully, he went and pick it up, gasping at what he saw. No, not a cummy sock, a fleshlight. An ass-shaped fleshlight. The pillow fell out of his hands. 

He had never seen one in person. He did know what it was and how it worked thanks to some porn on the net, but... that was all. It was shocking and arousing to find out his roommate owned one. Curiously, he took the sex toy in his hand and sat back on the bed to examine it. Wow... It captured every detail of an asshole perfectly. Enchanted, he let the fleshlight sit on his lap and ran two fingers over the hole on the tip, feeling how smooth and soft it was. Damn, almost like real skin... Nick couldn't fight it. Within seconds, he was pressing his fingers into the toy. A low groan escaped his lips when, after a moment of resistance, his digits slipped into the fleshlight opening with a squelching sound. It was tight, very tight, but also... slick. He kept pushing his fingers inside till they were buried to the last knuckles and held 'em in there, enjoying the sensation. 

The grip was firm but gentle, and the feeling of Schmidt's cock having been in the same clutch made his own twitch hard in his pants. Fuck... Chewing on his bottom lip, Nick tentatively moved his fingers, working 'em in and out a couple of times before eventually pulling 'em out of the sex toy covered in a white substance. His first thought was that it had to be lubricant, but it didn't look like that and smelled sorta funny. Actually, it looked more like- No. It couldn't be. I-it couldn't be what he believed it was... Right? It couldn't be his roommate's cum... Swallowing down, he leaned forward and falteringly stuck his tongue out to taste it. His eyes widened wide in surprise. Greedily, he took his sticky fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tips, sucking 'em clean. He had no doubt about it. That was jizz, Schmidt's jizz, and the fleshlight was fucking full of it...

Next thing Nick knew, he was squirming at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. The right thing to do was put the sex toy back where he had found it and leave before his roommate had come back. But that wasn't what he did. He put the fleshlight aside for a while and moved his hands to his belt, fumbling with the clasp as he stood up. It was a bad idea, a terrible one, but by then his brain had seized up and he was only thinking with his dick. Excitedly, he unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers, his 7,5 inches cock bouncing up and down as he swiftly stepped out of 'em. He was already fully hard, precum oozing from the head and dripping down his shaft to his big, hairy balls hanging low. He couldn't help himself and impatiently jumped back onto the mattress, his heart beating out of his chest. That was crazy. He was bare ass on Schmidt's bed and about to use his cum-filled sex toy. It would have been like they were frotting... Well, sort of. 

Eager, Nick reached for the fleshlight again and, spreading his legs apart, positioned it at the tip of his cock. Gosh, was he really going to do that? The opening looked even smaller compared to his swollen head... Would it have fitted? Nervously, he breathed in and out before starting applying a steady pressure. In no time, the toy opened up to accept him, the tip popping in and easily sliding with a wet sound. He kept pushing the fleshlight further down onto his cock till it finally rested against the unruly mass of his dark pubic hair and he had to stop. Fuck, the feeling was pretty intense. The inside was soft and slippery and squeezed wonderfully around him... He was scared that it alone would have been enough to make him cum like a teenager at his first time...

Nick took some time to adjust to all of it and eventually forced himself to move the sex toy. He couldn't wait anymore. He started slow and haltingly, hissing as every movement, even the slightest, felt kinda unbearable. It was latching so tight on his cock... He closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and fantasized about his roommate going down on him. Schmidt's plump lips sliding over his hard cock while he sucked on it nicely as he had done that morning... Crap... Without even realizing it, his pumping sped up and, before long, he began to respond to it by bucking his hips in return. Would... would actual anal sex have been so good? Holy shit... He was so wrapped up into it that he didn't notice somebody had entered the room and was staring at him with interest.

“Well, well, well, look who we got here...” The person said, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame. Nick almost jumped at those words. His body tensed and his eyes snapped open as he recognized that familiar voice right away. Schmidt. Slowly, he turned his head and saw his roommate standing there with a strange grin upon his face. He freaked out. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Only unintelligible sounds came out from his mouth as his cock was still sheathed inside the fleshlight and kept throbbing against the tightness surrounding him. He... he had been caught. All he could do was sit idly by as Schmidt stepped into the room and duck his head, embarrassed. The urge to remove the fleshlight, toss it right at his roommate's face and run crossed his mind but, before he could do anything, Nick felt a soft hand wrapping around the sex toy and wasting no time moving it. Immediately, he looked up to see Schmidt, sat on the edge of the bed, who was jerking him with the fleshlight, mesmerized by the way his cock disappeared and reappeared from the toy. WTF? “I can't tell you haven't washed this before using it...”

"I... Actually... Didn't...” Nick stammered confused as his roommate carefully pushed him back to the mattress. He just didn't understand what was going on anymore. First, the hotdog thing and now this... He didn't even have any idea what this was! Hesitantly, he raised his head to look at Schmidt's hand working him and then at his face as he licked his lips in anticipation. He was... speechless. “W-why are you doing this? Does this mean anything to you? I just want to know what-”

"Shh, don't worry about it. Just... have fun” Schmidt replied sultry, interrupting his questions. Maybe it was the tiredness or the way his roommate said it, but Nick dropped his head back down onto the bed and did what he was told to, focus on the pleasure he was receiving. The fleshlight was sliding tightly up and down his cock, building up a good rhythm and creating a gentle vacuum which made him whimper over and over. Jeez, he could already feel a well-known tingle deep in his loins... “I... I have a confession to make and I don't know how to put it, so I'm just going to say it straight up... I know that you cum in your coffee”

“E-excuse me? What?” Nick tried to deny high-pitched, not sounding convincing even to himself. How was it possible? How could he know? Alarmed, he looked up at his roommate and found him gesturing to shut up, with his finger to his lips. Somehow, he calmed down. “Sorry... I'll be quiet”

"Good. So, like I was saying... I've known all along, since the college. I saw you make your coffee and lock yourself in the bathroom and then I could hear you from outside the door. That was... hot” Schmidt explained as his free hand traveled from his mouth to his roommate's balls, caressing and tugging 'em lightly. Nick couldn't help but moan. It was... overwhelming. Not only the stimulation, but also the talking. The more Schmidt revealed, the faster he pumped the sex toy. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Nick was giving his best to hold off, but knew it wouldn't have helped much. His climax was near, whether he liked it or not.“I-I have something else to confess to you... The day you walked in the bathroom while I was taking a shower, I took your coffee intentionally 'cause I wanted to taste what it was like, and... I fell in love with it”

“S-seriously?” Nick asked with a heavy breath, grasping onto the bed sheets. His roommate just nodded as he experimentally spun the sex toy around his cock while keeping stroking it. Nick couldn't control himself. That was such a completely new feeling, a thunderbolt of pleasure shooting through his inexperienced body. He couldn't... He couldn't endure it anymore. Abruptly, he grabbed the fleshlight, his hands covering Schmidt's and holding 'em still as his hips started snapping up into the toy. He was very close... His cock was being perfectly swallowed and he couldn't help fucking into that tight pressure with everything he had, slamming into his roommate's jizz. It only took a few more thrusts upwards and then, that was it. “I-I'm cumming!”

Schmidt didn't miss the chance and went back to slide the fleshlight up and down his roommate's cock as his orgasm was finally ripped from him. 6 squirts of warm, sticky spunk powerfully spewed inside the sex toy and mixed together with the one already there, making an incredible combination. Exhausted and out of breath, Nick settled back down on the mattress and panted, enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss. Anyway, Schmidt didn't give him a break or any time to recover. He pulled the fleshlight off of his roommate's cock as soon as he had finished milking it and outrageously lifted the toy over his head, the gooey cum dripping into his mouth. Jaw dropped and wide eyed, Nick watched him stick out his tongue and drink it all with a gulping sound, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down till the last drop of spunk was consumed and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Mmm... So good... Since I tasted it, I haven't been able to get your cum out of my mind but thanks to you I didn't have to. The facial cream... The popcorn... I've always know what they were. I mean, I've never even been a sleepwalker! I just pretended to, so I could have another cup of your creamy coffee. Then, that night, you sneaked into my room and...” Schmidt uttered, leaving the sentence hanging. At that moment, Nick turned his head away, full of self-pity and consumed by guilt. Not a day had passed by without him feeling bad for having taken advantage of his roommate and now... he found out Schmidt had known it from the start. It was mortifying... How could he still look him in the eye? “The next few days, I tested the water to understand if you, huh, liked me, so I teased you with the lollipop... And no matter what Jess had said, I know it was you taking it. I was sure as I saw you hidden in my closet. Yep, I saw you. I thought... I thought we had something. But then, I've caught you having sex with Jess and I-”

"That didn't mean a thing!” Nick rushed to say, his face snapping to his roommate's impetuously. He even forgot to breathe for a second when he caught his dark, brown eyes. “Truth is, I had stolen your sock and I asked Jess to put it on her strap-on and fuck me... I-I feel nothing for her. The whole time, I wished it were you... fucking me”

"I... I wished it too” Schmidt said with a whisper as he leaned forward and smashed their lips together. It was sweet. Nick opened slightly his mouth and let his roommate's tongue slip in and slide against his own in some kind of dance. He quickly melted into it. He could taste himself and his lover, as they exchanged their saliva. So hot and wet... The kiss continued till they ran out of air and Schmidt reluctantly broke it, pressing his forehead to Nick's. “I... I think I'm in love with you”

“I know I'm in love with you, Schmidt”


End file.
